The promise Chapter 1
by marirosa1979
Summary: When someone makes you a promise you expect them to keep it! Eddie made a promise, but sometimes bad people get in the way. Will Leddie survive? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**When someone makes you a promise you expect them to keep it! Eddie made a promise, but sometimes bad people get in the way. Will Leddie survive? Read and find out!**

**Hi everyone! A new story, I hope you will like it as much as you did the previous ones. R&R**

**The promise Chapter 1**

**Max and Katy Duran were an amazing duo rocking the world with their amazing music, they traveled everywhere performing for millions of fans, and even after having their son Eddie they continued their concerts. Eddie always came along, he loved watching his parents perform and he was happier when he would sing with his parents and join them for a couple of songs.**

**Eddie was 13 when his parents were preparing to leave for Europe, Eddie had a really bad cold and the Dr. insisted he stay and joins them later. Max's sister Linda was asked to come and stay with Eddie, they asked her to get him ready to travel in a day or two, they left.**

**Eddie had a fever that evening, Linda called the Dr. and he gave her instructions on what to give him, he fell asleep and Linda sat to read while she had a cup of tea. Her phone rang.**

" **Hello, yes this is Linda! When? What? Are you sure?"**

**Linda turned the Television on and she was horrified, the plane that Max and Katy had taken to Europe had crashed in the Pacific Ocean, there were no survivors. Tears filled her eyes as she looked towards Eddie's room. How was she going to tell Eddie his parents were gone?**

**A week later, after a very touching memorial service for Max and Katy Duran, Eddie refused to leave his room, his aunt didn't know what to do she decided to stay in her brothers home to take care of Eddie.**

**Nora Tate was Eddie's teacher, she was hired by Max and Katy Duran when Eddie was five to tutor him since he was traveling with them, this was the better option for him, when they were home, Nora stayed in the small cottage behind the Duran mansion, Nora had a daughter, 2 years younger than Eddie, her name was Loren.**

**Nora was divorced; her ex-husband left them when Loren was 4 years old, so she took her job of teaching in a regular school to tutoring children to be there for Loren. Nora felt very close to Eddie.**

"**Linda I can try and talk to Eddie, he and I get along really well."**

"**Anything to get him out of that room Nora."**

**Nora knocked softly on the door and let herself inside, it broke her heart to find Eddie sitting holding a picture of his parents in his hands and tears flowing. "Eddie I am so sorry about your loss."**

**He saw Nora and ran to hug her, he sobbed as Nora held him, and she sat quietly letting him cry as much as he needed.**

**Several days later Loren came to see her friend Eddie, she too was grieving their loss, they cried together, she loved Katy and Max, they were treated like family and both Nora and Loren felt secured, they too would miss them.**

**Nora continued to tutor Eddie until he graduated High school, by then his Mother's older sister Lorie was the one taking charge of the house, she wasn't too pleased with Nora and Loren living behind the mansion, but the Will that Max and Katy left specified that Loren and Nora would keep that cottage and stay there as long as they wanted too. They also left Loren a generous inheritance in a bank account; she couldn't touch that until she was 21. They left Nora enough to help her through retirement along with one of Katy's cars.**

**Eddie wanted to perform like his parent's, he had inherited their talent and he could sing as well as they did. As soon as he reached 18 he contacted one of the managers who was part of his parents team, Jake Madsen would be helping Eddie launch his career.**

**Loren was trying to finish high school while working at the local coffee shop. Her only friend was Melissa who was a nanny to a family who lived a couple houses away from the Duran's.**

**Loren walked home and stopped by the house where Mel worked.**

**She knocked on the door. "Mel can you talk?"**

**Mel came running to the door. "Yes the baby finally fell asleep, so how was work?"**

"**Busy but good, time flies when I'm busy, my feet are killing me."**

"**Why don't you drive your mom's car?"**

"**She has some tutoring to do, I can't let her walk, some of the homes are far."**

"**Don't you wish you could use the money they left you and buy a car?"**

**Loren sighed. "No that's for school, I want to be a teacher like my mom Mel."**

"**Lo, you're very smart; you'll get scholarships to help you pay for school."**

"**I hope so Mel, I better get home, if Eddie's aunt Lorie catches me walking through the yard, she'll get upset."**

"**What is her problem?" Mel asked sounding very concerned.**

"**She's a snob Mel, she's nothing like Katy or Max, she yells at Eddie if she catches him talking to me."**

"**What! Does Eddie say anything to her?"**

"**He ignores her, she can't tell him what to do, he's 18 already, but she gives me these dirty looks."**

"**Lo be careful, people like her can be very mean."**

"**I know, that's what my mom said."**

**Loren hugged Mel and she left.**

**When she got to the Duran mansion she used the side entrance to the house and walked towards the cottage they lived in, Eddie was leaving the garage that was next to the cottage carrying some boxes.**

"**Hi Eddie where are you off too?"**

**Eddie smiled when he saw Loren walking his way. " Trying to get the junk out of this garage, some things will be donated."**

"**Do you need my help?" She walked towards him.**

"**Sure Loren, just carry out the lighter things."**

**As Loren walked back and forth helping Eddie moved the things from the garage, she lost her balance and fell, and Eddie dropped what he was holding on to and ran to help Loren get up. "Loren be careful, are you ok?"**

**Loren felt embarrassed. "Yes I'm fine, just clumsy."**

**He held her hand and pulled her up. "I would hate myself if you got hurt."**

**Loren was blushing. "I'm ok, don't worry."**

**For the first time, Loren and Eddie locked eyes. Their eyes went from looking into each other's eyes down to their lips. Eddie leaned in to kiss her very softly on the lips. Loren closed her eyes and returned the kissed.**

**She suddenly realized what happened and pulled away. "Eddie I'm sorry."**

"**No Loren its ok, I wanted to kiss you."**

**She blushed again turning her eyes away from Eddie. "You did?"**

"**I just said I did." He laughed, watching Loren blush made him smile more.**

**A sudden noise behind them made them pull away. "Hey what's going on?"**

"**Oh hi Nora, Loren was helping me move some of these boxes."**

"**Ok, Loren when you're done come in and wash up for dinner."**

"**Yeah ok mom, I will."**

**She smiled at Eddie and helped him with the remaining items and went back inside.**

**Nora was heating some leftovers and Loren brought some plates to the table. "What just happened out there?"**

"**Like Eddie said I was helping him."**

"**Sweetie, you two were very close to each other, that didn't look like helping to me."  
Loren didn't want to face her mom and she had never lied to her either. "We kissed."**

**Nora walked towards her daughter holding her chin to make her face her. "Sweetie, please be careful, you both are still very young."**

"**Thank you mom, I will, it just happened, I don't think either of us expected it."**

"**Ok, but be careful, anything you need to talk to me about I'm here for you Loren, let's eat, I don't know about you, but I'm starving."**

"**Thanks mom." Loren smiled; she knew she had the best mom.**

**From that moment on Eddie and Loren would meet behind the cottage and take a walk down towards the Lake that surrounded the back part of the mansion. They held hands and talked about their daily routines.**

**This continued for three more years. Eddie worked on getting his career going and was finally recording his first album.**

**That evening they met by the lake.**

"**So how many songs before you're done recording?"**

"**A few and Jake wants me to do a small tour around some cities in California to promote my first album."**

"**Really? I'm so excited for you Eddie."**

**Eddie sat by the huge tree and pulled Loren down to sit next to him. "I'm glad you decided to attend UCLA?"**

"**It's a good school and I really want to be a teacher."**

"**I'm glad you're going to be close." He leaned closer to her.**

**Loren leaned on his shoulder. "Of course, I can't be too far."**

**Eddie held her chin gently pulling Loren closer to him and kissed her.**

**Loren pulled away looking around her surroundings. "Eddie we have to be careful, if your aunt catches us she will kill me."**

"**Loren she's far from where we are." His looked around.**

"**She doesn't like me Eddie, she yells at me for any little reason and she scares me."**

"**I'm here Loren; you have no reason to be afraid of her."**

**Loren's eyes welled up. "Really?"**

**Eddie looked deep into her amazing hazel eyes. "Loren I promise, I will always be here for you."**

**Loren leaned in and initiated the kiss. Eddie held her face gently as he returned the kiss and pulled away looking straight into her eyes.**

"**Loren I love you."**

**Ok guys, this is the first chapter of my new story; I hope you enjoyed it, and I would appreciate some reviews! Shall I continue this?**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Promise Chapter 2**

**Loren was surprised to hear him say that. "You, you love me?"  
Eddie held her closer. "Why are you surprised? We've been dating close to 3 years Loren, of course I love you."**

"**I love you too Eddie."**

**Eddie gently laid Loren on the grass and they kissed, his cell phone went off, he sat up to answer it. "Hi Jake, right now, ok I'll see you in half hour."**

**Loren sat up too. "Is everything ok?"**

"**Jake needs me to come sign some papers; I'll see you when I get back."**

**Loren smiled. "Ok, call me."**

**He got up and left, Loren sat for a while and finally got up to walk back to the cottage, she ran into Mel. **

"**I knew you were back here."**

"**Hi Mel!" She was smiling from ear to ear.**

"**Why are you so happy, was Eddie here?"**

**Loren couldn't contain her excitement. "Mel he told me he loves me."**

"**Lo I saw that coming a long time ago, the way he looks at you, I knew it."**

**She hugged her friend. "What about his aunt?"**

"**I know Mel; I've thought about her too, she won't be happy."**

"**Let Eddie handle that, he will put her in her place."**

**Loren looked away, the wind picked up. "I know Mel, this whole thing scares me, It seems to good to be true." She pulled her hair behind her ears.**

"**Come on, I'll make you my famous chocolate shakes, that always cheers you up, plus it looks like it's going to rain.**

**Loren smiled. "Ok Mel, I'd love one."**

**Jake had told Eddie he would be doing some concerts in the surrounding suburbs of LA and then he would go a little farther for several weeks.**

**Loren continued going to school and then she and Eddie would meet behind the Cottage, the area was huge and it gave them privacy, as long as his aunt Lorie wasn't around made Loren feel better.**

**Eddie would head back first and then Loren, only this time his aunt was waiting by the cottage. "Why are you going back there with Eddie?"**

**She scared Loren who jumped at the sound of her voice. "I went for a walk Mrs. Lorie."**

"**I just saw Eddie coming from that direction; I thought I told you to stay away from him."**

"**You can't tell me who my friends can be, so excuse me."**

**Before Loren could move towards the door of the cottage, Lorie held her arm. "You and your mom would have been out of here a long time ago, trash should be put out on the street."**

"**Let go of me, you're hurting my arm."**

"**Stay away from my nephew, he belongs with classy people!"  
Nora opened the door. "Let go of my daughter you witch, how dare you talk to her that way?"**

**She practically threw Loren into Nora's arms. "I'll tell you too, tell her to stay away from Eddie."**

**Loren sobbed as Nora brought her into the small cottage and Lorie walked away furious.**

"**Loren are you ok sweetie?"**

"**Mom why does she hate us so much?" Loren was crying.**

"**Because she's evil and a terrible person, I don't understand how she was related to Katy."**

**Loren walked into her room and lay on her bed crying.**

**Loren never said a word to Eddie about what had happened with his aunt, she went on with school and her part time job, Eddie did concerts in the surrounding areas and Loren didn't get to see much of him.**

**Lorie made it her mission to make sure Loren and Eddie wouldn't see each other, she would have the grounds men keep the area behind the cottage under surveillance, Loren noticed and that worried her. Where would she and Eddie meet now that Lorie had caught on to their meeting spot?**

**When Eddie was done with the nearby concerts, he came to look for Loren, she was now more afraid of his aunt catching them.**

**They met in a farther area away from the cottage, Loren ran towards Eddie when she saw him walking her way.**

"**Eddie you're back! How was it?" He hugged her lifting her off her feet.**

"**It was great Loren, the songs are a huge hit."**

"**I knew you would be amazing Eddie, you're as talented as your parents were."**

"**Let's go for our walk, I have so much to tell you."**

"**Your aunt will be looking for us; I don't think it's a good idea."**

"**Don't worry about her Loren." He grabbed her hand, holding it tighter.**

"**Eddie she threatened me, she knows we walk to the back part of the cottage."**

"**I'll have to talk to her Loren, but let's go for our walk; she's not home right now."**

"**I don't know Eddie." She tried pulling away, she was afraid.**

**Eddie held her and brought Loren close enough to him. "Don't be afraid, I'm here, remember what did I promise you? I'll be here for you always."**

"**Yes but she's not happy with this Eddie, I see hate in her eyes when she talks to me."**

"**I'll take care of her, she can't tell me what to do with my life, and I'm 21."**

**He leaned in to kiss Loren. "I've missed you so much Loren."**

"**I've missed you too." She leaned in deepening the kiss.**

**They spent a few hours together and finally Eddie went inside.**

**He walked into the kitchen to make himself something to eat preparing a sandwich, Lorie was walking in. "Oh so you're back from your gig?"**

**Eddie took a bite of sandwich and looked at his aunt. "Yes it went well."**

"**Don't tell me you were with that girl again?"**

"**Aunt Lorie, it's really none of your business who I see or who I date."**

"**I have to make sure you don't attract gold diggers, you're going to inherit this mansion and all of your parent's money, as soon as you turn 22, everything will be yours, and do you know what that means?"**

"**Yes I do what does that have to do with Loren?"**

"**She's exactly what I told you to be careful with." She pointed at him.**

**Eddie rolled his eyes.**

"**Oh so now you know who wants my money and who loves me?"**

"**I just want you to be careful, that girl and her mom are just trash, I don't know how your parents could allow them to live here, and this area is for classy people, not trashy people."**

"**Stop referring to my girl as trash!" He glared at her.**

"**You're girl? Eddie are you insane?" she walked closer to him.**

"**No Aunt Lorie, I'm in love, and I'm not going to stop this relationship, I will marry Loren so get use to that idea!"**

"**You realize you're throwing your life away?"**

"**I will inherit all of this very soon; you can start getting your things together because I don't want you here anymore."**

**Lorie started to cry. "After I've been here for you, you're throwing me out?"**

"**Yes when I marry Loren this will be our home, so start packing, in a few weeks I will own everything, I don't need you here anymore Aunt Lorie."**

"**How could you disgrace the family name this way Eddie?"**

"**Mom loved Nora and Loren, she would be proud of me for standing up to you."**

**Lorie grabbed her keys and left the room.**

**Eddie was now furious; he went up to his room.**

**The following morning he went looking for Loren. He knocked on her door. Nora opened the door. "Eddie is everything alright?"**

"**Can I come in Nora?"**

"**Yes of course." She moved to let him in.**

**He walked in and Loren was having breakfast, when she saw him she got up and walked towards him. "Eddie what's wrong?"**

"**I had a fight with my aunt last night, I told her to leave."**

"**Eddie you can't do that! She's your aunt." Loren replied.**

" **Yes I can, she's trying to tell me what to do with my life, who I can see or who I can love, that's going to stop right now."**

**He turned towards Nora. "I'm very serious with what I'm about to ask you Nora."**

**Nora was concerned, you could say she was afraid, Eddie had a determined look on his face. "What is it Eddie?"**

**He looked at Loren and then back to Nora. "I love Loren very much Nora, she's my life." He turned towards her. " Loren will you marry me?"**

**Will aunt Lorie give up? Will Eddie marry Loren? R & R**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Promise chapter 3**

**Loren was speechless looking at Eddie and back to her mom; did Eddie just say he wanted to marry her?**

**Nora furrowed her eye brows. "Eddie why the rush, you're both very young?"**

"**Nora I've been alone since my parents died, I have my aunt Linda and you and Loren are all I have, I love Loren, I'm going to start touring more cities, I need Loren with me."**

"**Is this because of your aunt Lorie?" There was concern in Nora's voice.**

"**Nora It's not just that, I want to tour with Loren by my side, I just don't want to take her with me, I want to show my aunt I capable of doing this."**

"**So you're trying to prove a point Eddie, but not like this, give yourself some time."**

"**I know what I'm doing Nora, I'm old enough, I'm almost 22, Loren is almost 20, we can do this alone or have you with us."**

**Nora turned towards Loren. "Honey are you ready for this?"**

**Loren's eyes filled with tears. "Yes mom, I love him and I want to be with him."**

**She looked at Eddie for reassurance and Eddie knew he loved her so much and walked up to her.**

"**I'm not afraid to say I love you Loren, and I promise I will never say goodbye to our love and to you, you'll always be the love of my life and when I say always I mean forever and that means today tomorrow and always Loren."**

**Her eye filled with tears. "I will love you always Eddie, forever in my heart."**

**He leaned in to kiss her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, making her feel like she would always be safe in his arms, safe with his promise to always be there for her. **

**Nora was worried, she knew Eddie meant every word, she knew he loved her daughter, but she worried, she knew the kind of woman Lorie was. Katy use to talk about her older bitter sister who never married and blamed Katy for not having a life. And now this woman was determined to ruin Eddie and Loren's life.**

"**When and where will you two marry? You're just starting your career Eddie, I don't think this would be good publicity for you."**

"**No one will know, at least not yet, just you and Jake my manager would know, and no one else, we could release the news later."**

**Loren was quiet and she walked closer to Eddie. "So when do we get married?"**

**He looked at Loren with the sweetest smile. "You don't mind if we have a small ceremony?"**

"**No Eddie, as long as we are together." Their hands intertwined.**

**Nora smiled, but deep down she was worried.**

**A few days later Eddie met with Jake and told him of his plans.**

"**Eduardo you serious? Getting married?"**

"**Yes I'm serious, why so shocked? I've told you I'm in love with Loren."**

"**I know you have, but keeping this a hidden secret, I don't see why you just don't wait Eduardo!"**

"**I'm tired of hearing everyone tell me what I can and can't do, I'm going to marry Loren in a week, then when I leave for the longer tour you have planned for me, she will be with me."**

"**Fans and the gossip world will know something is up."**

"**I will know when to tell the everyone, for now it stays here with you and I and that's all, any word of this leaks out Jake and we're done!"**

**Nora and Loren shopped for a simple white gown she could wear for her wedding to Eddie, it was going to be very small and simple, Mel was also told and she would be the maid of honor."**

"**Mom are you sad?" Loren hugged her mom.**

"**Sweetie I want you to be happy, I just don't trust Eddie's aunt, and the way he wants to do all of this won't improve anything at all."**

"**Why, you don't think Eddie and I will be able to make this marriage work?"**

**Nora sighed, she looked at her beautiful daughter, at 20 she was young, Nora knew what it was like, she had Loren at 18 and then a few years later she was left alone with Loren, not that she thought this would be the way things would go with Loren and Eddie, it just worried her, something deep down kept nagging Nora that Lorie would not allow her daughter to be happy with Eddie. But she couldn't say a word to Loren; she didn't want Loren starting her life with Eddie and having this to worry about.**

"**Mom please don't worry, Eddie has promised to be with me always, to love me, he'll never leave me like Trent did."**

**The day that Eddie and Loren were to be wed arrived, Jake called Eddie to meet him at the office.**

**Eddie arrived not very pleased that he had to rush there. "Label wants you to do at least 4 months at the cities surrounding San Francisco, Daly City and Redwood City. Can you leave tonight?"**

"**What do you mean tonight?"**

"**Eddie you're just starting out, you have to go there tonight, your plane is ready to fly you there."**

"**Yes but Loren and I are supposed to get married today."**

**Jake stood his ground. "Eddie I'll let Loren know you'll be back soon, or give me a few days as soon as you're settled you let me know and I will fly her to you, but please go now, your plane has everything you'll need."**

**Eddie hesitated. "Jake you're putting me in a very hard position, but ok, let me call Loren."**

**He tried several times and he got her voicemail. "Loren it's Eddie, I have to fly to several northern cities in California, Jake will fly you and your mom there, as soon as I'm settled I'll let you know, so we can get married there, let me know you got this message, I love you Loren." He turned to Jake. "I'll write her this note, make sure she gets it."**

**(Loren I have to fly out tonight, the label is rushing me and I have to do this, I have no choice, I will call Jake and he will let you know where we can meet to get married, I love you. Eddie.)**

**Loren had gone to the mansion to pick up a suit case to pack her things. As she picked it up she dropped her phone not noticing it fell to the floor. She left and Aunt Lorie appeared, she had sneaked into the house, she was there when Eddie called, she picked up the phone and crushed it in the garbage disposal that was kept in the outside part of the kitchen.**

"**I will never allow this to happen." She glared towards the cottage where Loren and Nora lived.**

**The doorbell rang and Lorie went to open it. "Yes?"**

"**Hi I'm Jake Madsen looking for Loren."**

"**She doesn't live here, she's in the back, but I don't think she's home." Lorie was upset someone was looking for Loren at the mansion.**

"**Can I leave you this to give her?" Jake handed her an envelope.**

"**Yes what is it?" Looking at it.**

"**Eddie had to leave to tour, he asked me to give Loren this note."**

"**Oh I will make sure she gets it." Jake didn't noticed her mean grin.**

**Loren waited for Eddie to arrive, she looked for her phone and couldn't find it. "Mom have you seen my phone?"**

"**No I haven't, has Eddie called?"**

**Loren looked around. "No that's why I'm looking for it, I need to find out why he's running so late."**

"**Remember you went to the mansion, maybe you left it there."**

**Loren smiled. "Yes let me go see, thanks mom."**

**She practically ran there and as she was about to open the door Aunt Lorie beat her to it, the sight of her made Loren jump.**

"**Oh my god you scared me Miss Lorie, is everything ok?"**

**She gave Loren the nastiest look. "I guess it is, why are you here?"**

"**I can't find my phone, I was here earlier, maybe I dropped it?'**

"**I didn't see anything, I asked you what do you want?" she got closer to Loren.**

"**I need my phone to call Eddie." Loren stepped back.**

**She laughed. "Did you seriously think he would marry you? He's gone, he had to tour and left, he chose that over you, he never meant to marry you."**

**Loren gave her a confused look. "What are you saying? Did he tell you that?"**

"**Yes, he left to tour, he's gone and so are you, get out of this property, go finish packing and get the hell out of here!"**

**Loren's eyes welled up. "No that's not true, he loves me, he promised, you're lying."**

"**Then go and wait, he's not coming Loren, he's chosen his career over you."**

**Loren put her hands to her face. "No you're a bad woman, he wouldn't leave, we're getting married today."**

"**He's not showing up Loren Tate, now get out, you have money my stupid sister left you and your mom, why I will never know, you have a car, use it and leave, or I will call the police to drag you out of here."**

**Loren walked towards the door. "This can't be true."**

"**Be out by morning, I swear you'll regret it if you don't."**

**Loren ran back to the cottage in tears, Nora noticed it and ran to her. "Loren sweetie what's wrong?"**

"**I went to look for my phone and Lorie was there, she said Eddie left to tour, he left mom."**

"**Are you sure Loren?"**

"**Yes she told me, he had to leave, but what about our wedding?"**

"**Loren I don't understand, not even a call or note?"**

"**Lorie said my phone wasn't there, she said we have until morning to get out of here or she will call the police."**

"**Oh Loren I knew it, I knew she would do something, how could Eddie just leave, he could have told you."**

**Loren leaned on her mom crying. Mel walked in. She noticed Loren crying and ran to her side.**

"**Lo what's wrong?"**

**Nora looked at Mel. "Eddie left, he didn't call Loren or anything."**

"**They were getting married today!" Mel walked towards Loren.**

"**I don't know Mel I'm just as confused as you are, we now have to pack and leave, Lorie threatened to call the police in the morning."**

**Mel leaned in to hug Loren who was sobbing. "Loren maybe he'll call you later."**

"**No Mel, he's gone, he left me, he broke his promise Mel, he said he'd never leave me and he did, he didn't keep his promise."**

**Both Mel and Nora hugged Loren, that's all they could do for now. She was hurting and you could see it in the way she held on to them and cried.**

**Mel looked at Nora. "He left, just like that?" Nora shrugged her shoulders; she was just as confused as Mel was. Her worry was Loren who was hurting so much!**

**Ok so now what? How will Loren find out Lorie lied to her? What will Eddie do? Will he keep his promise? R & R**


	4. Chapter 4

**The promise chapter 4**

**By morning Nora had packed all of their things with the help of Mel. Lorie came out to see them.**

"**You're only to take your personal things, everything else stays in the cottage."  
"I know Lorie, I'm not taking anything but our clothes and some belongings don't worry."**

**Loren sat in the car quiet. Mel went back and forth with some of their things. "Hurry up, I need you out of here." Lorie followed them to make sure they left.**

**Nora furrowed her eye brows. "Why are you so spiteful?"**

"**I'm doing what should have been done a long time ago."**

"**Katy was totally the opposite of what you are Lorie."**

"**My sister was stupid Nora, now get out!" She pointed her finger at her.**

**Nora Started to cry, how was this even possible? She got into the car and drove away.**

**Their future uncertain, Loren sat quietly leaning on Mel who hugged her friend, she could tell Loren was hurting. There was no sign of Eddie at all.**

**Meanwhile **

**Eddie called Jake, he had not been able to reach Loren or hadn't heard anything from her.**

**Tracy his wife answered the phone. "Eddie I'm sorry he had to go to New York, yes he went to leave Loren the note, I was in the car when he went to deliver it to her."**

"**Ok I'm just worried, I haven't heard anything from Loren, by now I thought she would have called me, maybe she's packing, if Jake calls tell him to let her know where to I am, she can fly here, I can't get a hold of her."**

"**I will Eddie I promise."**

**Kelly walked in to Eddie's room. "Eddie you're all set to start at 3, the auditorium is getting full."**

**Eddie smiled leaning on the dresser in his room. "Yeah Kelly, I'm ready."**

**She left, he had a picture of Him and Loren, he held the picture and kissed Loren's side. **

"**Hurry Loren, I need you."**

**Within minutes he was headed out to the stage and began his first in a series of concerts. **

**Time went by and Loren never showed up, Eddie performed with a broken heart not knowing what became of her, Jake couldn't find her either, it's like the earth swallowed them. **

**Nora drove to the house her parents owned in Long Beach, that's where she stayed, Loren continued with school to become a teacher and Mel moved in with them too. It took them months to get the house painted and fixed, but finally it was home for the three of them.**

**Lorie was very smart, now she did as Eddie told her, she was leaving the mansion, she smiled, she had succeeded, Loren was gone, she was now leaving, if Eddie ever found out what she did, she would be far away. She smiled as she finished getting all of her things to leave, in her mind, she did Eddie a huge favor, she was able to get him away from Loren, did she succeed?**

**Time flew by and Eddie was now releasing his second album and touring!**

**Eddie was becoming huge, he was all over which made it harder on Loren, he was everywhere, she tried to be strong but at night she cried herself to sleep thinking Eddie had abandon her, he had not kept his promise to her.**

**Months later there was news Eddie was dating Chloe Carter a famous Model, she was known for dating only the top money making guys and Eddie fit perfectly in her plans.**

**Mel was the first to see the news online. "Oh boy, wait until Loren see's this."**

**Nora walked over. "See what?"**

"**This, Eddie has moved on and is dating her, everyone knows who she is."**

"**Oh yes, I've seen her, she's the top bikini model for the swimsuit issues."**

**Mel looked up at her. "The Men Illustrated magazine?"**

**Nora rolled her eyes. "Yes that one."**

**Loren walked in. "I'm home."**

"**Hi sweetie, how was school?"**

"**I have several papers to turn in, I'll be in all weekend."**

"**Lo you have a very boring life, you have to get out once in a while."**

"**What for Mel? I need to graduate and start to work, did you hear the news?"**

**Mel pretended. "What news?"**

"**Eddie is dating, this time it sounds serious."**

**Nora walked over to hug Loren. "Sweetie I think Lorie was behind all of this, this doesn't sound like something Eddie would do."**

**Loren eyes welled up. "Mom he never even tried to find me."**

"**Loren you never found your phone, maybe he tried."**

"**He could have tried harder, his aunt got to him, making him realize I wasn't good enough for him, she always threw that in my face, she hated us mom, I remember her mean looks every time Eddie came to talk to me, she didn't like me, she convinced him and he broke his promise."**

**Nora's heart broke listening to her daughter hurting this way, had Katy and Max lived this would have never happened.**

**Months later Eddie Duran married Chloe Carter, Loren cried for days, Nora couldn't comfort her and neither could Mel. But Loren was tough, she continued going to school, she was determined to become someone in life. Two years later at the age of 22 she received her degree in teaching, her specialty would be tutoring, she would do what her mom had done all of her life. During that time Eddie and Chloe had a son, Loren tried to avoid any news regarding Eddie but he was everywhere on TV, when she was online, there was Eddie Duran making news. **

**One thing hadn't changed, Loren still loved him, she never stopped loving Eddie. Her heart ached knowing that could have been her at his side.**

**Chloe couldn't handle motherhood; her son was a year old when she left Eddie for the world famous Movie director Grant Osborne. Eddie was left with a year old son to care for.**

**Ian was Eddie's friend. He had stopped by to visit him, he was passing through, he was a traveling photographer.**

"**Whose going to watch Alex while you're busy performing?"**

"**I called my aunt Linda, she said she would come and stay with me, I need help Ian."**

"**You seem pretty calm mate, I'm happy to see you're still in one peace."**

"**Ian I knew this marriage with Chloe wouldn't last, she always wanted recognition, fame and being a mom got in her way, the first chance she left."**

"**How do you walk out on your son?"**

**Eddie walked towards the bay window in his home. "I don't know Ian, I just know if Loren were my wife like I planned years ago, she would be here by my side."**

"**So what happened?" **

"**I don't know Ian, it's like the earth swallowed them, Jake assured me he gave her the note, after that she was never seen again."**

"**I'm sorry mate, you still love her?"**

**Eddie eyes welled up. "I've never stopped Ian, she was my everything, she was my life."**

**A knock on the door brought both men back to reality. Eddie walked over to open the door.**

" **Aunt Linda thank you for coming."**

"**I will try and help as much as I can sweetie."**

**Alex Maxwell Duran was a beautiful boy, he had his mom's blue eyes and his dad's brown hair, and his dad's good looks.**

**Meanwhile a few years later, Loren was already working for the Hollywood's elite couples by tutoring their children. She was careful not to spend her inheritance foolishly. She was an amazing teacher and was being referred to more and more celebrity couples. She also started dating, an old school friend she ran into one day, his name, Cameron Phillips.**

**Eddie kept touring and appearing in many charity events, his son would come with him as long as his aunt came along, Alex was 31/2 and was already talking a lot.**

"**Eddie it's time you got Alex started with a preschool program."**

"**I know Aunt Linda I haven't had time to look into it."**

**Linda took a card out of her pocket. "I made it for you, here's a great teacher, she comes highly recommended by the best in Hollywood."**

**Eddie was busy reading through some paperwork. "Ok then you set it up and hire her."**

"**I'll have to call the Hollywood Tutoring institute."**

"**Yeah sounds good, you take care of it Aunt Linda, just ask them to send her."**

**Linda called the following morning and she made an appointment to meet with the tutor, Alex had an appointment so she left her daughter Mindy to interview her.**

**Loren arrived and Mindy asked for all of her referrals and letters of recommendations, Mindy never met Loren so she had no idea who she was. And Loren had no idea either.**

"**Loren I think my mom will approve, I think you're amazing, your referrals speak highly of you."**

**Loren smiled. "Thank you, so do I have the job?"**

"**Yes I'm sure you do, I'll let my mom know and you can start Monday morning."**

**Loren got up and collected all of her paperwork. "Ok I'll see you Monday, the school will fax over the contract, sign and fax it back please."**

"**Sure Loren I will make sure it gets done." An hour later Linda arrived. "So how did it go?"  
"I hired her mom, she's very well prepared, she's tutored Brad Pitt's kids and Will Smith's children, among other well-known celebrities."**

"**Great, that will help Alex, he's so ready for school."**

**Loren got home to find her mom pulling weeds from the yard.**

"**Hey sweetie." She looked up.**

"**Hi mom I have a new job for Monday."**

"**Wow look at you, I'm so proud of you."**

"**I've learned from the best." She hugged Nora.**

**Mel arrived. "Hey Lo, did you hear Eddie Duran is back in LA?"**

**Loren rolled her eyes. "Yes I read it somewhere; there was a picture of Eddie arriving with his son Alex."**

"**He's a cutie, he's got Eddie's looks." **

"**Mel can we drop this now?" Loren turned away.**

**Nora interrupted. "Loren what will you do the day you run into Eddie?"**

"**I'd rather not talk about it right now mom."**

"**Loren it may happen, you're tutoring nothing but children of Hollywood, you're bound to run into him."**

"**I hope not, if I can help it I will avoid it completely."**

**Mel looked at Nora and back to Loren. "Lo just be ready, it may happen, Nora is right."**

"**I'll deal with it when I come across it if I have too."**

"**Oh Loren before I forget, Cam called, he said to be ready at 8."**

"**I got his text, I haven't replied to him."**

**Mel laughed. "Lo he's crazy about you."**

**Loren downcast her look. "I know Mel."**

**Mel knew Loren too well, she was dating but her heart wasn't n it at all. She did it just to have something to do, maybe get over Eddie, Mel knew she was still in love with Eddie, she knew Loren wouldn't admit it anymore but there was only room in her heart for Eddie and no one else, Cam was a great guy, he was crazy about Loren. **

**Loren got ready for her date that evening, even though her heart wasn't in it, she didn't have the heart to hurt Cam, she knew how that felt, Eddie broke his promise to never leave her, leaving her heart in a million pieces, and even though Cam tried putting those pieces together the only glue for that was Eddie. But he was gone, and she had to move on, at 24 she was making choices to fill the void Eddie had left.**

**The doorbell rang and Nora let Cam in, he was all smiles. Loren came into the room looking beautiful, her wavy hair was straighten and she was always simple with makeup, she didn't need much, she looked beautiful wearing a pastel floral dress.**

**Nora smiled she wanted more than anything to see her daughter move on with her life, but deep down she knew Loren was still in love with Eddie.**

"**Have fun you two."**

"**We will mom, see you later."  
Cam took Loren to an Italian Restaurant where they had a very cozy dinner. They went for a walk near the beach, he knew how much Loren loved walking barefoot on the beach.**

**He held her hand as they walked along the shore. "So did you enjoyed dinner?"**

**Loren smiled. "Of course Cam, thank you, you're so sweet."**

"**All I want is to see you happy Loren."**

**He stopped at the perfect spot, there was a full moon that night and the light of the moon hit Loren perfectly.**

"**Have I told you how beautiful you are Loren?"**

**Loren smiled. "I think today you've said it many times Cam."**

"**I love you Loren, I love you so much." He got down to one knee as he looked deeply into her beautiful hazel eyes. "Loren will you Marry me?"**

**OK! Now what? Another proposal for Loren! What will she say? R & R guys! Luv ya! And don't be mad! I'm a Leddie supporter, but there has to be drama you know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok don't be mad! This is a different story line, I'm a huge Leddie fan, so don't you guys give up on me! Enjoy this and please review!**

**The Promise chapter 5**

**Loren couldn't believe what she just heard, those words brought back so many memories, she went back to when Eddie asked to marry her, tears streamed down her cheeks, but it wasn't because she was happy or excited to hear Cam ask her, they were tears filled with pain, thinking of how Eddie promised to love her and be there for her and he didn't do it.**

**She downcast her look, what could she say? Cam tried bringing her back to him. "Loren did you hear me?"**

"**Yes Cam, yes I did, and yes I will marry you." It hurt so much to say yes to Cam, this isn't what she had planned for her future, she always saw herself with Eddie, but now that would be just a memory, a breeze that came and left some hope, now she felt it escaping her soul.**

**Cam put the ring on her finger and kissed her. Loren smiled wiping the tears from her eyes. She would manage and she would try and love Cam, if that was even possible.**

"**Loren you made me so happy." He hugged her.**

**She had to smile, there was no way she was going to hurt Cam. "I know Cam, I'm happy too."**

**They walked a little longer and then he took her home. He got off with her to show Nora and Mel the ring, Cam was very happy.**

**Loren opened the door, Nora knew her daughter too well. "Hey you guys are back!"**

**Cam was the first to speak. Mel turned towards his voice, she too knew something was up.**

"**Nora and Mel, Loren and I are engaged to be married."**

**Nora walked to hug her daughter and Mel hugged Cam. "Congrats you two, I'm so happy for you both."**

**After 30 minutes of talking Cam left after kissing Loren goodnight.**

"**Loren are you ok?" She sounded concerned.**

**Loren didn't want to look at her mom. "Yes why do you ask?"**

"**Because I can see sadness in your eyes Loren, why did you say yes ?"**

**Mel walked up to Loren too. "Lo you ok?"**

**Loren finally dropped to the sofa sobbing. "I had to say yes, he's been a wonderful friend and boyfriend, what else is there for me?"**

"**Loren you need to be in love to marry Cam, you can't marry someone just because you think he's wonderful, it's not fair to him sweetie or to you."**

"**Lo your mom is right, you're still in love with Eddie." Mel handed her some tissues.**

"**I will always love Eddie but he's the past I want to forget, I need to forget, that part of my life is gone."**

**Both Nora and Mel hugged Loren. Instead of being a happy celebration, there were tears filled with sadness.**

**Monday arrived and Loren showed up to meet her newest student. Mindy brought Alex into the room to meet his new teacher.**

"**Hi Loren, this is Alex, and Alex this is Loren, say hi." For some reason Loren didn't recognize Alex.**

"**Hi Loren." He smiled.**

**Loren kneeled to his level. "Omg you're so adorable."**

"**Well I have to leave, you can use that room next to the office, my mom will be here soon."**

"**That's fine I'll sit and talk to Alex and see what we need to work with."**

**She held his hand and walked him to the room and sat down with him. "So Alex can you count?"**

**Alex showed her his fingers. "I have 5 fingers."**

"**That's very good, let's start by reading you this book."**

**Alex pointed to the big book on the shelve. "My dad reads me that every night."**

**Loren pulled the book out of the book shelve. "This one?"**

"**Yes that's my daddy's and my favorite book."**

**Loren read the title. "I will always love you." That reminded her of Eddie again, he had told her that once before, how fast he forgot, how painful things were for her lately, it seemed that everything she came across always reminded her of Eddie.**

**She read the book to Alex and he knew the words. "I can tell your dad reads this book to you all of the time, does mommy read to you too?"**

**Alex gave her a sad look. "I don't have a mommy."**

**Loren's eyes sadden upon hearing those words, this tiny little boy had lost his mommy.**

"**I'm sorry Alex, I'm sure you miss her."**

"**I don't know, I can't remember her."**

"**How old are you again?" she sat him on her lap. He smiled looking at Loren and showing her 3 fingers. "I'm 31/2 now I will be 4 soon."**

"**You're a big boy Alex, can you count?"**

"**I can count to 10, my daddy shows me and aunt Linda too."**

"**Ok well let me hear you."**

**He smiled. "1 and 2 and 3 and 4 and 5 and 6 and 7 and 8 and 9 and the last one is 10."**

"**You know a lot for 31/2 years old you are a very smart little boy, and you talk so much."**

**Loren continued to work with Alex. Linda walked in and noticed the tutor was with Alex in the room adjacent to the office Eddie used.**

**Eddie called Linda. "Hi sweetie, yes she's here, she's working with Alex, I haven't seen her yet, but Mindy loved her in the interview, she's one of the best they had."**

"**Well I'll try to get there to meet her before she leaves and then make a schedule with Alex, can she travel with us when I have to tour?"**

"**I didn't ask that Eddie, so you'll have to ask her yourself."**

"**Ok Aunt Linda, I'll try to get home before she leaves, stall her if you can please."**

"**Ok I'll see what I can do Eddie."**

**Back at Jake's office.**

"**So what's new Eduardo, what did your aunt want?"**

"**She hired a new tutor for Alex and I hope to make it back on time to meet with her before she leaves."**

"**Well I hope it works out, things will be easier for your aunt."**

"**Well Alex will be tutored like I was, I remember Nora was my tutor, she was the best, I learned so much from her."**

**Jake sighed. "Hey did you ever hear from Loren?"**

**Eddie walked away from the desk. "No Jake, she disappeared, never to be seen again, I don't know what happened to her, you gave her the note I send."**

"**She wasn't there that day, an older woman took it, she said she would give it to her."**

**Eddie looked at him puzzled. "Wait I told you give it to Loren, I thought I said the cottage behind the house."**

"**There was an older woman that answered the door that day, she said she would get the note to Loren, Eddie I'm sorry, that day was full of confusion with the label wanting you to leave that same day, I rushed over there, I'm sorry."**

**Eddie let out a huge sigh. "No way, that had to be my aunt Lorie, she had already left, she must have returned." He looked at Jake. "She never gave Loren that Note Jake!"**

**Jake looked confused. "Eduardo, I'm sorry, I thought she would, she said Loren wasn't home."**

"**She lied Jake, my aunt ruined my life, she wasn't supposed to be there that day."**

**Where is she now?" Asked Jake.**

"**She disappeared, I had told her to leave the mansion, she must of returned, it's her fault I lost Loren."**

**Eddie downcast his look, feeling shattered and hurt.**

"**You still love Loren?"**

**Eddie turned to look at Jake. " I will always love her, you don't forget Loren Tate that easy, she was beautiful and smart, she made me feel real Jake, there was nothing to worry when I was with Loren, I didn't feel like I had to be Eddie Duran when I was with her. My parents loved her and Nora, the only one with issues was my aunt Lorie, she was a snob, I don't know what she didn't like about Loren."**

"**Sign the remaining papers so you can get going to go and meet Alex's new Tutor or teacher."**

"**Yeah I hope Alex has someone as good as Nora."**

**Eddie signed several papers and grabbed his bag. "OK Jake I will see you soon then."**

**Back at Eddie's home, Loren was finished with Alex and walked out with him.**

"**You did a great job Alex."**

**Linda heard the voices and came into the living room area, Loren's back was to her.**

"**Hi I'm Linda, Alex's aunt."**

**Loren turned and her eyes widened. "Aunt Linda?"**

**Linda stood there quite shocked. "Loren…Loren Tate it's you."**

**Loren eyes welled up. "Omg I haven't seen you since the month Katy and Max died, how are you? "**

"**I'm fine Loren, whatever happened to you?"**

**It finally hit Loren. "Wait a minute, is this Eddie's son?"**

"**Yes, this is little Alex Duran."**

"**Linda I'm sorry but I can't do this." She started to put her things away.  
"No Loren, we need you, Alex needs you, I mean where did you go? Why did you disappear from all of us?" Linda held her by her arm.**

**Loren was standing there not knowing what else to say, she had just been with Eddie's son in the next room, she had to hurry to leave.**

"**Loren you can't walk out on him, he's been left one too many times already, we were told you were the best teacher."**

"**I can't be here Linda." Linda held her hands. "Please Loren, we need you, I need you."**

**She looked at her hand. "Is that an engagement ring Loren?"**

"**Yes, I'm engaged to a very wonderful guy."**

**Linda's hands went to her face. "Loren we were all so worried about you and Nora."**

"**Why? We did as we were told."**

"**You were told?" Linda gave her a confused look.**

"**Yes, your sister Lorie who hated us so much, told us to leave, she practically kicked us out of the cottage."**

"**I don't understand, you were going to marry Eddie."**

"**It's all in the past now Linda." Loren was trying to be strong.**

**Alex tugged on her pants. "Are you coming back Loren?"**

**Loren turned to look at him. "I'll see you tomorrow Alex."**

"**You promise?" his little voice asked.**

**That word meant a lot to Loren, she knew people expect you to keep your word, but she couldn't break his heart. "Yes I promise to be back."**

**Linda smiled. "So you're coming back Loren?"**

"**I can't break his heart, I'm a professional first Linda, I have a contract with you and I will keep my word as promised."**

**Noise was heard for the front door. "Aunt Linda I'm home."**

**Hearing his voice send chills all over Loren's body, she felt like those tears were going to come flowing out of her eyes. Alex spoke up. "It's daddy."**

**Linda looked at Loren and back to where she heard Eddie coming. "We're in here Eddie."**

**Loren felt like running but she knew she had to eventually face reality, face Eddie.**

**Alex ran toward his voice. "Daddy come and meet my teacher."**

**He hugged and carried his son. "Sure take me to meet her Alex."**

**Eddie walked into the room and Loren turned to where he stood. He saw Loren and their eyes locked, but the look Loren returned wasn't the look he remembered from years back.**

**She held out her hand.**

"**Mr. Duran, I'm Loren Tate, I will be tutoring your son." Her voice was cold as she introduced herself to the man she knew she still loved. Memories flew back as both stood looking at each other.**

**Ok it stops here, I know you guys don't like my cliffhangers but you have to admit they're fun…Please R & R I know it's sad, and don't be mad, I haven't disappointed you guys yet, have I? It's drama guys, if you want I'll stop it here! **


	6. Chapter 6

**The promise chapter 6**

**Everything seemed to stop for Eddie, he stood there looking at this beautiful woman, Loren looked different, of course older, the last time he saw her she was 20, that was close to 4 years ago, he went back to the days they spend behind the cottage, the kisses they shared, the many times they told each other I love you and how they were to be married and then she disappeared, he couldn't understand why she was being so formal, acting like she didn't know him at all.**

**He walked closer to her. She stepped back.**

"**Loren where have you been?"**

" **I just said I'm your son's teacher, I will be tutoring him."**

"**Loren what's wrong? Why are you acting like you don't know me?"**

**His aunt Linda noticed and took little Alex into the other room.**

**Eddie walked closer to Loren. "Loren where have you been?"**

**She stopped him with her hand. "You have no right to ask me anything! I'll be back tomorrow for your son."**

**He held her by the arm. "Loren please what's wrong? Why did you disappear?"**

**She glared at him not with hate, there was pain in her eyes. "I disappeared? You never came for me, we were going to be married, you made a promise you never kept, you broke your promise Eddie, now let go of my arm."**

"**Loren I send you a note with Jake, somehow it didn't reach you, I had to leave on tour immediately, you were to come to me."**

**She walked towards the door raising her voice, tears threatening to escape from her orbs. "I never got anything Eddie, nothing!" **

"**Loren please wait! We have so much to talk about."**

"**I have nothing more to say to you Eddie, you've hurt me so much, I can't handle any more pain."**

"**I never stopped loving you Loren."**

**She let out a small laugh. "Oh yes, of course, I saw you with different girls everywhere, and then you got married, I could tell you loved me, you never even looked for me."**

**Eddie let out a long sigh. "Loren please wait!"**

**She gave him a look full of pain. "I have nothing more to say to you!"**

**She opened the door slamming it behind her and left, Eddie followed her. "Loren I'm not giving up now that I found you." He ran catching up to her.**

"**You're too late Eddie, Look!" She showed him her hand. "I'm in love and I'm engaged to be married, you're obviously too late."**

**Eddie stared at her finger with the ring on it. "Not true, what we had was real Loren, there's no way you could love anyone else."**

**She laughed. "Oh yes of course, you married that model, you didn't love her?"**

"**No Loren, it wasn't real, none of those women were, it's only been you Loren!"**

"**You Eddie Duran has a funny way of showing it, promising me the world and then disappearing and now you say you still love me?"**

**Eddie downcast his look. He felt his heart tearing into many pieces. "Loren please."**

**Loren turned away walking as fast as she could to her car. "Stop following me!" **

**She got in and drove away, Eddie tried to stop her. He walked back to his house.**

**He came in to find his aunt Linda standing there. There were tears in her eyes, the scene she just witnessed broke her heart, she knew how much Eddie had suffered when Loren disappeared, and she knew how much he loved her.**

"**Eddie I'm sorry, if you want I'll call for another teacher?"**

**Alex spoke up. "NO! I like Loren daddy."**

"**No Aunt Linda, it's fine, look my son loves her too."**

**Eddie sat quietly, Alex walked up to him. "Daddy why are you sad?"  
Eddie gave him a shy smile. "Just a little, I'll be ok, I promise."**

**Deep down Eddie knew different, he was hurting so much. "She reappears in my life and now she's going to marry somebody else Aunt Linda."**

"**Eddie what happened to her? She said Lorie send her away."**

**Eddie stood up. "Aunt Lorie never liked her or Nora."**

**Linda approached Eddie and hugged her nephew. "I'm sorry Eddie, I know how much she means to you."**

"**She's moved on Aunt Linda, did you see the cold look she gave me?"**

"**Eddie she was hurting, the moment she saw who I was I could see the pain in her eyes."**

"**Aunt Lorie is to blame, she took her away from me, Jake gave Lorie the note I send her, she never got it, she took Loren away from me." **

**Loren arrived home not even realizing how fast she was going, she grabbed her things and ran into the house. Nora was in the kitchen.**

"**Hey how did it go?"**

**Loren looked up at her, she was crying. "Mom I saw him."**

**Nora dropped what she was doing and walked over to Loren, holding her by the shoulders as Loren tried sitting down on the chair in the kitchen area. "Saw who honey?" there was concern in Nora's eyes, not quite understanding what Loren meant.**

"**Eddie mom, I saw him!"**

"**Where and how?"**

"**The little boy I went to see this afternoon was Eddie's son mom, I'm tutoring him."**

**Nora put her hands to her face. "Oh no, Oh sweetie, I'm sorry please calm down."**

**Loren sobbed as Nora held her, her heart breaking hearing her daughter hurting so much.**

"**You're not going to do it are you?"**

**Mel walked in and immediately ran to Loren's side. "Lo what's wrong?" She looked at Nora for answers. "She saw Eddie, the little boy she went to meet is Eddie's son."**

"**Oh Lo, I'm so sorry."**

**Loren finally composed herself. "He had the nerve to ask me where I've been, what happened to me, how dare he?"**

**Mel hugged her. "Lo you can't go back there."**

"**I promised Alex I would return, I promised Linda I would be professional about this."**

"**Linda was there? Don't tell me Lorie was too?" Asked Nora.**

"**I just saw Linda."**

**Mel kneeled down to Loren's eye level. "Lo this will be too painful for you."**

"**I'll be strong Mel, I have to be, I promised little Alex I'd return and I'm going to do it."**

" **Are you trying to prove a point?"**

"**I'm keeping my word."**

**Mel smiled. "He must be a cutie?"**

**Mel finally got Loren to smile. "He is, he has Eddie's look and Chloe's blue eyes, and he's a beautiful little boy."**

"**Dinner is ready girls."**

"**I'm not hungry mom, I'm not in the mood to eat right now."**

"**Loren Elizabeth Tate, you sit and eat, I'm not going to have you doing this, please honey?"**

**Mel held her hand and made her turn around to face the table. "Come on Lo, Nora made our favorite."**

**Loren smiled, she wasn't about to turn lasagna down right now.**

**The following morning Loren showed up at 8:30 am sharp. Linda let her in.**

"**Thank you Loren, this means a lot to us."**

**Loren gave her a shy smile. "You're welcome Linda, here my mom said to give her a call, she was happy I ran into you."**

**Linda smiled. "I've missed Nora so much, I enjoyed talking to her all of the time."**

"**She missed you too Linda, anyway is Alex ready?"**

"**Yes he just finished his breakfast, I'll bring him to you, you can sit in the office you'll be using to give him classes."**

**Loren looked around and walked towards the room, she took her supplies out of her bag, her itinerary was simple since Alex was only 3 ½ years old, probably reading to him and teaching him the basic things would suffice for the moment.**

**She wore her wavy hair in a long ponytail and had on very little makeup, simple black leggings and a simple short top. **

"**Hi Loren." A shy smile formed in Loren's face as she saw little Alex coming her way.**

"**Hi Alex are you ready?"**

"**Yes, will you read to me today?"**

"**I see you have many books here, pick out a book and we'll get started."**

**Eddie stood from afar watching as Alex sat with Loren and she read to him, Alex smiled a lot, Eddie wouldn't bother her, all he wanted to do right now was look at Loren, she was beautiful, the same beauty he recalled from a few years back.**

**Linda came into the room. "Thought you were leaving?"**

"**She's back Aunt Linda, all I want to do is look at her, look Alex loves her."**

"**You have to find out what happened, I spoke to Nora, all she said was Lorie told them to leave threatened them and since Loren didn't know how to reach you or what happened to you, they left."**

**Eddie made a fist. "Jake told me an older woman was there that night, that was Lorie, she did this to me Aunt Linda, she took Loren away from me."**

"**Nora said they waited, Loren was getting ready to put her wedding dress on but she never found her phone to call you, something crazy happened Eddie, I just can't figure out what went wrong that evening."**

**Loren stepped out of the office, stopping the moment she saw Eddie standing there. "Linda I need a juice box for Alex, and some apples slices."**

"**Sure Loren I have them ready, hold on."**

**Loren turned to walk back to Alex. "Loren please wait."**

"**Eddie I made it perfectly clear we have nothing to talk about anymore."**

"**You mean you're over me?"**

**Loren was happy she wasn't facing him, her eyes could betray her, he would be able to see that there was still love in those eyes.**

"**I'm going to marry someone else Eddie, someone who has promised to love me and be there for me."**

**She kept her back to him. "Do I know him Loren?"**

"**No he's a friend, we met while I was in high school."**

**Eddie got closer. "So you're in love with him?"**

**She tried to change the subject. "I have to get back to Alex ."**

**She walked away and Eddie smiled, her silence was enough to convince him, she wasn't in love with whomever she was marrying.**

**Linda returned with the snacks and Eddie took them from her hands and walked towards where Alex sat with Loren. "Here you go Alex, be good and I'll be back later, ok?"**

**Alex grabbed the juice boxes and the apple slices. "Thank you daddy, Loren is going to help me write my letters."**

"**You be good to Loren Alex, she's very special to daddy ok?"**

**Alex nodded. "I will daddy, I promise."**

"**Ok I'll be back soon." He kissed Alex and his hand brushed against Loren's hair. Loren looked away as he leaned in to kiss his son goodbye.**

**Loren did a few hours with Alex and then she made sure he had some lunch, after he was done she had him take a nap.**

"**Loren he seems to be enjoying it."**

"**He's an amazing little boy, very smart."**

"**I think he's more like Eddie." Replied a proud Linda.**

**Loren got her things together. "So Linda I'll be back tomorrow."**

"**Thank You for keeping your promise to Alex."**

**Loren picked up her bag. "I said I would be here for him and I am going to do it Linda."**

"**I know this isn't easy Loren."**

**Loren downcast her look. "I thought I would never see Eddie again Linda, life has a sense of humor."**

"**Things happen for a reason Loren, you never know, do you still love him?"**

**Loren looked up at Linda her eyes betrayed her completely, tears wanting to escape her orbs. At that moment the door opened, both women turned to see Eddie standing there, he saw Loren's eyes, he knew she was hurting. "Everything ok?"**

**Loren grabbed her bag and walked out, she needed to get out of there before the tears began to flow, and she couldn't allow Eddie to see her. Eddie tried to stop her to no avail; she kept going, almost running.**

**He turned to face his aunt Linda. "What happened?"**

**Linda couldn't answer him; she realized with Loren's reaction she still loved Eddie. "Nothing we were just talking about the past."**

**Eddie leaned against the wall. "This is a nightmare Aunt Linda, she's back in my life and I can't even have her, hold her, I love her so much."**

**Linda hugged her nephew, she knew they belonged together. "I'm sorry sweetie, so sorry."**

**Eddie sat quietly, he felt his world crashing in front of him, what was he to do now?**

**Loren still loves Eddie and vise verse. Now what? R & R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I'm a little late; I had surgery and tried finishing this chapter for all of you. Enjoy and R & R for me!**

**The Promise chapter 7**

**A few weeks later, Loren was still tutoring Alex, the weather was beautiful and there was a huge deck behind Eddie's home. When she arrived in the mornings she would go out there to do her lessons with Alex, she started to tutor another boy. So after she was done with Alex which was around 1, she would walk several houses to tutor the other boy, she loved keeping busy and out of sight from Eddie.**

**It was 4 when she was finishing up. There were times she was leaving the other boys home when Eddie would drive by as she was walking to her car, she would never look his way or even acknowledge him, she was engaged to Cam and she wasn't about to go against her own word and not keep a promise.**

**She arrived home. "Hi mom."**

"**Hey you're home early."**

"**It goes faster with Ryan, he's older, his mom wants me to help him with his math."**

"**Cam called he'll be coming over for dinner, I hope that's ok."**

**Loren sighed. "Yeah sure,"**

"**Loren if you're not happy then please end this with Cam."**

"**You know I can't do that mom." She threw her bag on the floor.**

"**He's going to find out sooner or later that you don't love him."**

**Loren threw her hands up in the air. "It doesn't matter mom, Eddie and I were never meant to be, if that were the case we would have been together the night we were supposed to get married."**

"**Lorie got in the way Loren, she's the cause of all of this, I spoke to Linda and she told me Eddie had send a note with Jake, I'm sure she got to it first and never gave it to you."**

"**There's nothing I can do anymore, he could have looked for me or tried calling me."**

"**Loren you lost your phone remember, you never found it and by the looks of things I wouldn't doubt that Lorie had something to do with that too, she's the cause of your unhappiness."**

**Loren sat down. "It's too late mom." Her cell phone rang. "Hello oh hi Linda."**

"**Loren I need a huge favor?"**

"**Sure what is it?"**

"**Alex has a dental tomorrow at noon, I have to take my daughter to the Dr. and Eddie has meetings all day, I have no one else to call but you."**

"**Linda I'll take him, please don't worry."**

"**Loren you're a life saver, thank you so much."**

"**You're welcome Linda see you in the morning."**

**She hit the end button. "What was that about?"**

"**Linda needs me to take Alex to the dentist tomorrow morning."**

"**Is that part of your job?"**

"**Mom I don't mind, plus the little guy is so cute, he's really trying so hard to learn, he wants to please Eddie."**

"**Eddie was the same way, remember I tutored him, I loved traveling with Max and Katy, he was at awe at what his parents did."**

"**I remember I use to travel with you too."**

"**Speaking of traveling, are you going to go on tour with Eddie when he wants Alex to come with him?"**

**Loren was quiet for a moment. "I don't know, that has never come up."**

"**What if he asks you too, it's expected of you to go with him."**

**Loren got up and walked to wash her hands. "I don't know, I guess I'll worry about it when the time comes."**

**Within the hour they were all sitting eating dinner.**

**Cam had arrived with a bottle of wine and flowers. "Nora this is so delicious, I hope Loren can cook this well."**

"**She's not that bad." Nora smirked.**

**Loren rolled her eyes and took the last bite of her food. Mel started to clear the table. "Does anyone want dessert?"**

"**I'm too full Mel, thank you."**

**Cam looked at Loren. "Loren can we take a walk?"**

**Nora heard and turned. "Loren go , Mel and I will clean up."**

**Cam stood up and held Loren's hand as they walked out the door. "Loren babe we haven't picked a date yet."**

**Loren felt anxious. "About what Cam?"**

"**Don't be silly, we have to pick a date for our wedding."**

"**Oh yes, that's right, let me sleep on it and then we can talk about it some other day."**

**Cam smiled. "You are so beautiful, you know I love you."  
Loren tried to be excited. "Me too Cam."**

"**So what if I pick you up tomorrow and we go and have dinner and set on a date?"**

"**Yeah I'll text you to see what time I'll be leaving ok?"**

**He held her hand tighter and they went for a walk down to the beach. There was a full moon again, Loren was quiet for the rest of the walk, Eddie kept creeping back into her thoughts. Deep down she knew she could never love anyone the way she had always loved Eddie.**

**The following morning she arrived and Alex had already eaten his breakfast, Loren came in through the kitchen. **

"**Hi Alex, are you ready for class?"**

"**Yes, but I have to go the dentist, I don't like going Loren."**

**She kneeled down to his eye level. "Why not sweetie?"**

"**Because I don't like having my mouth opened for so long."**

"**Well what if I sit there with you, would you like that?"**

"**Yes you really would sit there with me?"**

"**Of course Alex, you know I would. I don't like the dentist either."**

**Alex's eyes widened. "You don't?"**

"**Oh no, I never liked them."**

"**So you want me to hold your hand next time you go Loren?"**

**Loren smiled, she felt touched by his words. "You would do that for me Alex?"**

"**Yes Loren, I promise I would."**

"**You know the word promise has a huge meaning."**

**He furrowed his eyebrows looking intensely at Loren's eyes. "It does, why?"**

"**Well when I do go, I'm going to expect you to come with me, you can't forget or not want to come."**

"**Oh I know Loren I always do what I promise."**

**She hugged him softly kissing him on the cheek. "Awww you are just too cute."**

**Eddie walked in as Loren hugged and kissed Alex. "Am I interrupting something?"**

**Loren stood up and Alex spoke. "Loren and I are talking about keeping a promise."**

**Eddie let out a huge sigh. "Oh I see, and what did you promise?"**

"**Loren hates the dentist like I do and she will hold my hand and when she goes I promise to go with her too."**

**Eddie's smiled. "You do that son, you go with Loren."**

"**Oh I will, I promised and I can't break that right Loren?"**

**Loren felt herself blushing. "I know you won't sweetie, now let's get your lessons started, I'm sure your daddy has work to do."**

"**Ok Loren." He held her hand.**

"**Loren." He tried getting Loren to look at him. "Thank you for helping with Alex's appointment today."**

**She turned slightly. "Sure Eddie, I'm here to help Alex in anything he needs, now excuse me, we have lessons to work on."**

**She walked away with Alex in tow, Eddie followed her until she disappeared, his heart ached every time he saw her.**

**After a few lessons Loren left to take Alex to the dentist, he was very good and Loren sat holding his hand.**

**Dr. "Ok young man, you did a great job brushing your teeth."**

**Alex smiled and looked at Loren. "See I did a good job."**

"**You sure did Alex." Loren replied.**

**Dr. "Ok see the receptionist and set up your appointment for the next 6 months."**

**Loren helped Alex jump off the seat. "We will Dr. thank you, let's go Alex."**

**Within minutes they were headed back home. "I'm very proud of you Alex, you did very well today."**

"**Thanks to you Loren, I wish I had a mommy to help me."**

**Hearing him say those words broke her heart. "Well I'm not your mommy but I will always help you in whatever you need Alex."**

**He gave Loren a huge smile. "Really Loren?"**

"**Yes Alex I will, I promise."**

"**You're very nice, my daddy always says that."**

**Loren was surprised to hear him say that. "Oh really, he says that huh?"**

"**Yes he says you're very sweet and nice."**

**She drove him home. Alex talked all the way there.**

"**We're here and now it's time to get you inside with Aunt Linda."**

**They went inside and Linda was already waiting. "Loren you're a life saver, thank you again."**

"**It's my pleasure Linda, he's a sweet little guy."**

**Linda turned towards Alex. "Go wash up and I'll get you a snack."**

"**Ok, bye Loren, I'll see you tomorrow?"**

**Loren kneeled to give him a hug. "Yes practice your ABC's ok?"**

"**I will, I promise."**

**Loren grabbed her bag. "See you in the morning Linda."**

"**Yes and thank you again."**

**Loren left and as she headed to her car Eddie was arriving. She saw him and tried walking faster. "Loren thank you for your help today."**

**There was a small sigh. "Yes you're welcome Eddie."**

"**Loren can I ask you something?"**

**Loren didn't want to make eye contact with him. "Yes what is it?"**

"**How long will you hate me?"**

**Loren was surprised with his question. "Hate you? I don't hate you Eddie."**

"**Then why do you treat me like this?"**

"**Treat you how?" she finally looked at him.**

"**You never want to talk to me or even look at me."**

"**We have nothing to talk about Eddie, I'm tutoring your son and this is my job."**

"**So that's all this is to you?"**

"**Eddie what do you want me to tell you?"**

"**Tell me why you left, why you disappeared?"**

"**It's over Eddie, please, don't make this any harder."**

"**Wait why is it harder?" asked Eddie searching for answers as he tried making eye contact with her.**

**A car pulled up. Loren turned to see Cam exiting the car and walking her way and smiling. "Hey babe!"**

"**Oh hi Cam." He leaned in to kiss.**

**Loren turned towards Eddie. " Cam this is Eddie Duran, I tutor his son Alex."**

**Cam smiled shaking Eddie's hand. "Nice to meet you Eddie, I'm Cameron Phillips, Loren's fiancé."**

"**Nice meeting you Cam, and congratulations." As much as Eddie tried to hide it hearing Cam say he was Loren's fiancé hurt very much."**

**Cam turned towards Loren. "So let's go babe, you and I have a date, we need to pick our wedding date."**

**Loren avoided looking at Eddie she could hear his breathing change as Cam said those words, Cam held her hand and they walked away, Loren slightly glanced and there in plain sight stood Eddie watching her walk away hand in hand with someone who wasn't him, that made her heart shatter. A tiny tear rolled down her cheek as she got into Cam's car and they drove away.**

**Eddie walked back into his house, he leaned against the door. Linda was walking into the living room. "Alex is ready to eat, will you join him?"**

**He didn't answer it's like everything around him went blank. "Eddie are you ok?"**

**He faced his aunt. "I've lost her aunt Linda, I've lost her."**

**She walked over to hug him, she knew he was talking about Loren.**

**Ok so what will happen to Leddie? Has Eddie really lost Loren? Is there a chance for Eddie to ever get Loren back again? R & R guys. Don't give up on me guys! Love you all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know you're waiting for Leddie, be patient, and Lorie will be back. So hang on I'm already working on the next chapter, will post Monday.**

**The promise chapter 8**

**Linda made Eddie sit and look at her.**

"**Eddie honey you have to be strong, you have a son to worry about."**

**Eddie brushed his hair with his hands, he did that when he was upset or nervous about something.**

"**I know Aunt Linda, but that should be me holding her hand, picking our wedding date, kissing her and holding her, I love her so much, I made a promise to her and I somehow broke it and lost her along the way."**

"**Lorie had something to do with this Eddie I'm sure of that."**

"**I'll never know with Aunt Lorie being out of the country for now."**

**Meanwhile.**

**Loren and Cam had dinner and took a walk around the park that was nearby the restaurant they were in.**

"**Loren how about a summer wedding?"**

"**How about June?"**

"**Well it's either that or July or August. You pick a month?"**

**Loren didn't know what else to say to avoid the subject, she was regretting accepting Cam's proposal. "I think August will be the perfect month."**

**He leaned in to kiss her. "Then Mrs. Future Phillips you have exactly 7 months to plan the whole wedding."**

"**Yes we do, let's go tell my mom and Mel."**

**They arrived at Loren's home. Nora was out in the back with Mel doing some gardening.**

"**Hi mom, Can we talk to you and Mel?"**

**Nora looked at Mel and both walked inside the house. "So what's new?"**

**Cam was smiling from ear to ear. "Our wedding date has been set."**

**Nora smiled looking at Loren who had no facial expression, it's like there was a funeral being planned instead of a wedding.**

"**Oh really so when is the big day?"**

**Cam looked at Loren expecting her to say it. "Oh it's going to be in August."**

"**Oh so we have like 7 months?"**

"**Yes and Cam I'm really tired, I think we better call it a night."**

**He smiled and leaned in to give her a quick kiss. "Ok so start planning it, I'll see you later."**

"**Bye Cam." He walked closing the door behind him.**

**He left and Mel and Nora turned towards Loren. "Are you kidding me?" asked Mel.**

**Loren tried walking away and Nora held her by the arm. "Loren you can't marry him."**

"**Why not mom?" She practically glared at Nora.**

"**Because you don't love him, look how miserable you look." Nora responded almost the same way. "You're not in love , you better stop this now or you're going to be miserable for rest of your life."**

"**Then what am I supposed to do, I already told him I would marry him."**

**Mel walked up to her and held her by the shoulders, looking directly at her in the eyes. "You're in love with Eddie Loren, face it, stop this now and try and fix things with Eddie."**

**Loren pulled away from her. "It's not that easy Mel, a lot has happened since Eddie left, he has a son now, he has a busy schedule and I don't belong in his world anymore, Cam is easier, I'll learn to love him."**

**Nora shook her head. "Loren are you listening to yourself?"**

**She stood her ground. "Mom and Mel, I'm going to marry Cam, either you both help me with this wedding or I do it alone, decide and let me know."**

**She walked straight into her room slamming the door behind her.**

**Mel looked at Nora. "Nora, she's going to be miserable."**

" **I know Mel, but it's her choice, we said what we had too, and all we can do is support her through this wedding planning."**

**Mel frowned.**

"**I'm going to try and figure out what to do with this whole mess, Cam deserves to be happy and she's not going to do it by marrying him without loving him."**

**The next morning by the time Mel and Nora got up Loren had already left for work, she arrived at Eddie's home and sat in the back deck, she was drinking her green tea and looked through her schedule. She was typing things into her iPad.**

**Eddie came into the kitchen to get coffee when he saw someone sitting outside on the deck, he looked through the window to see Loren sitting there.**

**He opened the sliding door. "Loren do you want any coffee?"**

"**I have tea I'm drinking thank you." Her eyes directly on her iPad.**

"**How long have you been here?"**

"**About an hour, I was able to get some schedules ready for Alex and two other kids I tutor."**

**Eddie sat in front of her as she kept typing all of her information, he loved looking at her, she was more beautiful than he could remember from their days behind the cottage. The days when they would spend time talking and kissing and planning for a future that never happened.**

**Loren felt his look, she was afraid to look at him, she knew he would be able to read her like no one else could. She pretended to keep writing, even if she had to just fake anything on the paper she had. She finally got up. "I'm going to go and get Alex ready, excuse me Eddie."**

"**Loren why do you treat me like this?"**

**Loren sighed. "Eddie you're my boss and I'm your son's teacher, how am I supposed to act?"**

**He got up and walked close to her. "Loren I still love you, I always have, I don't know what happened that we went our separate ways, but my feelings haven't changed."**

**Loren stood quiet. Eddie held her chin to make her look at up at him. "Loren do you still love me?"**

"**Eddie I'm engaged to be married to someone else, we picked a date, please stop doing this."**

"**You didn't answer my question Loren, we loved each other very much, there's no way you got over me that fast, I can see it in your eyes, your eyes don't lie Loren."**

**She moved away from him. "There isn't anything there anymore Eddie, the promise you once made, was broken, the love ended there, please stop asking me, I'm going to marry Cam, now I'm going to go and get Alex, excuse me."**

**She walked away, Eddie stood there watching her walk away from him, from his life, but he knew one thing, he wasn't about to give up, he was going to find a way, he knew Loren still loved him just like he loved her. This wasn't ending here, he would make sure of that.**

**Loren arrived at Alex's room, he was trying to get dressed, tears started to flow down her cheeks, she still loved him, she knew it, but it wasn't possible anymore. She composed herself as Alex ran to hug her. "Hi Loren, I'm ready."**

"**Ok sweetie, let's get your lessons started for today."**

"**I love how you teach me Loren."**

"**And I love teaching you too."**

**She smiled, he was a beautiful little boy, he looked exactly like Eddie, the only difference, he had his mom's blue eyes.**

**They went back out to the deck where Loren sat to with Alex. A few hours later she left to tend to the other 2 boys she was tutoring.**

**Weeks later**

**Loren arrived with a surprise for Alex. "How would you like a field trip today?"**

**His eyes lit up. "Really where will we go?"**

**Loren kneeled down to his eye level. "Well we are learning about animals, what about a trip to the zoo? We can look for all the alphabet as we look at the animals."**

"**Yes Loren I love the zoo."**

"**Ok let me go and tell Aunt Linda." Loren walked toward the kitchen. "Linda I thought a trip to the zoo would help Alex understand the alphabet, is it ok if I take him?"**

**Linda smiled. "He loves the zoo, that little boy talks non-stop about you all day Loren."**

"**He's a pleasure to work with."**

"**Sure I'll let Eddie know, go ahead, how long will you be gone?"**

"**I don't have the other boys today, so until 3, I hope that's ok?"**

"**Sure call if you need anything."**

**Loren went and to get Alex ready and they left for the Zoo, half hour later Eddie arrived to pick up some papers he had to sign for Jake.**

"**Aunt Linda where are Alex and Loren?"**

"**Oh she took him to the zoo."**

**He smiled. "Really? He loves the zoo."**

**Linda smiled. "That's exactly what I told Loren, it's a lesson about animals and the letters of the alphabet."**

**Linda noticed Eddie demeanor changed and she walked towards him. "What wrong sweetie?"**

"**That should have been our son, Loren would be an amazing mom, he loves her.'**

"**Eddie you can't give up, an amazing young man your parents would be so proud of, you made a wrong decision by marrying Chloe, but don't you give up on me."**

"**She's engaged to marry someone else Aunt Linda, the day that happens I will die inside, I will probably leave the country and never step foot in this area again I couldn't bear to watch her marry someone else and bare his children."**

"**Eddie please listen to me, I thinks she still loves you, I can see it in her eyes, her eyes light up when she sees you, she tries to hide it but she can't fool me at all sweetie."**

**Eddie sprung up. "Are you sure?"**

"**I'm very sure, give her time, I know she will comes to her senses and stop this engagement to this guy she will never love like she loves you."**

"**I hope you're right, I need her, I've always needed her, she filled the emptiness my parents left when they died, she help me feel alive, and the more I see her the more I know I need her back."**

"**It's getting late, go and give Jake those papers and hurry back, you have to be here when she gets home with Alex."**

**He smiled. "I love you, you've always been there for me."**

"**Your mom was an amazing sister and mom, I know she'd would want me where I'm at right now, here by your side, and I will always be here for you sweetie."**

**Eddie hugged his aunt. "Thank you Aunt Linda, I'll be back soon."**

**He left smiling, hoping what Linda had said was true, it had to be true!**

**Hours later Loren was getting Alex ready to go back home, they spend the whole day looking at the animals and he would tell her what letter each animal started with.**

" **Alex did you have fun?"**

"**Yes and thank you for the hotdog Loren."**

"**Oh you're so welcome."**

**They were walking towards the exit when one of the zookeepers lost control of his cart he was driving.**

**Loren was holding Alex's hand when she heard screams from behind, she turned to see the cart coming her way at a high speed, she grabbed Alex and pushed him out of the way and she threw herself on the ground but the cart hit her on knocking her to the pavement near Alex.**

**People came running telling her to stay put, she looked at Alex. "Stay right here sweetie."**

"**Hey lady we just called 911, hang on, keep putting pressure on your leg, it's bleeding."**

**She tried to sit up but her leg really hurt. "You were very brave, that cart would have hit you or your son, you saved his life." A lady spoke out.**

**The paramedic's arrived, Loren was in pain, and her leg hurt. People were heard asking if she was ok, many saw her heroic moves to get Alex out of the runaway cart.**

**The paramedics took Loren to the hospital, Alex was taken in a police car to the hospital following the ambulance.**

**Eddie got home and walked around looking for Loren and Alex. Linda appeared with the phone in her hand.**

**Eddie saw the look of worry in her face. "What's wrong?"**

"**Eddie there was an accident at the Zoo, some runaway cart hit Loren, and she's in the hospital."**

"**What? How? And Alex?"**

"**The officer said he's fine, Loren got him out of the way just in time, but she's hurt."**

**Eddie grabbed his keys and ran out of the door with Linda in tow. "She has to be ok Aunt Linda, she saved my son."**

**Our Loren a hero! So now what? Loren saved Alex's life, what about her? R & R **


	9. Chapter 9

**The promise chapter 9**

**Eddie and his aunt Linda arrived at the Hospital. Nora and Mel were already there.**

**Nora and Mel sat quietly waiting for the Dr's.**

**Eddie turned and saw Nora practically running towards her.**

"**Nora where's Alex? How's Loren?"**

**Nora hugged Eddie. " Eddie it's good to see you, he's with the Dr's he's fine, they're checking Loren because she hurt her leg, Dr's are accessing her condition right now."**

"**What exactly happened?"**

**Mel sat quietly and turned towards them. "A cart at the Zoo hit Loren, according to the witnesses the cart was headed to where Alex stood and Loren pushed him away, she tried jumping but she got hit."**

**The Dr. came out of the room holding Alex's hand. "Mr. Duran, I'm Dr. Sosa."**

**Eddie ran to hug his sin. "You ok Alex?"**

"**Yes, Loren saved me daddy." Eddie looked up at the Dr. "So he's ok Dr.?"**

"**Yes just a few scratches, but he's fine."**

**Nora walked towards the Dr. "How's my daughter Loren Tate?"**

"**She's ok, They had to put some stitches' on her leg, you can see her in a moment."**

**Eddie spoke up. "Dr. anything she needs, I'll cover it." **

**At the moment Cam walked in. "Nora how's Loren?" **

**Nora and Eddie turned towards Cam. "She's ok Cam, we'll be able to see her in a bit, Cam this is Eddie Duran, Eddie this is Cam, Loren's fiancé."**

**Eddie's smile was small. "We've met Nora, a few weeks back."**

**Cam turned his attention towards Nora and Mel. "So what happened?"**

**Cam walked away with Nora and Eddie stood there with his son by his side, Linda came back with Coffee. "Here Eddie, how's Loren?" She kneeled to hug Alex. "Hi sweetie, so glad you're ok."**

"**Dr. said we can see her in a bit." Linda looked at him. "Are you sure you want too?"**

"**She saved my son's life." Nora turned and smiled when she saw Linda, she walked back towards them, she hugged little Alex. "Eddie he looks a lot like you."**

"**Everyone says that Nora." She looked at Linda and hugged her. "Good to see ya Linda."**

"**Same here Nora, you look amazing." Nora smiled. "Thank you, you remind me so much of Katy."**

"**You can all see her now." A Dr. stood with the door opened.**

**They walked in to find Loren with the nurse taking her vitals. Alex ran to her. "Loren you're ok right?"**

**She turned and smiled then she noticed Eddie and Cam walking towards her. "Yes Alex, I'm ok, my leg is a little sore."**

**Eddie reached her first. "Loren thank you for taking good care of Alex, I'm sorry you got hurt in the process."**

**Cam came around and sat by Loren side. "I'm glad he wasn't hurt." She felt uncomfortable with Cam sitting next to her caressing her hand with Eddie watching. "Well if you need anything, just let me know, I told the Dr. to make sure you get whatever you need Loren, don't worry about expenses."**

**She looked at him. "Thank you Eddie."**

**Alex climbed on the edge of her bed. "Loren will you come tomorrow?"**

"**No sweetie, I'll be going home later and I need to rest my leg."**

"**But I need you Loren, you're the bestest teacher ever."**

**Loren felt herself blushing. "Well if you come to my house, I can give you some lessons."**

**Alex turned to his dad and Aunt Linda. "Can someone bring me to Loren's tomorrow?"**

**Linda leaned down close enough to see him. "Sweetie, let's give Loren a day to rest and then I'll drive you to her."**

**Alex's smile turned into a frown. "But Loren said I could come over."**

**Loren looked up at Linda. "It's ok Linda, bring him over, he's going to read to me right Alex?"**

**He smiled. "Yes I will."  
Cam interrupted. "Loren honey you need to rest, this day was very traumatic for you."**

**Eddie didn't say a word as he glanced towards Cam. His eyes went directly to Loren's who noticed and immediately replied to Cam. "I'm ok Cam, I can sit and read to Alex."**

"**Yeah but you almost got yourself killed."**

"**But I didn't ok?" She snapped back. "Now I need to get ready to go home, Alex I'll see you tomorrow ok sweetie?"**

"**Ok Loren thank you."**

**He climbed on the side of her bed and kissed her. "I'm making you a picture ok?"**

**Loren was touched by the way Alex appreciated her. "Ok sweetie, thank you."**

**They all left except Nora and Mel and Cam who sat nearby as they helped Loren get ready to leave the hospital.**

**They arrived home and Loren had to use a cane, she couldn't put pressure on her leg. Cam helped her in. "Do you need anything else?"**

"**No I just need to sleep, but thank you Cam for your help."**

"**OK then I'll call you tomorrow."**

**He leaned in to give her a quick peck on the lips, and he left, Nora helped Loren take a quick bath and then helped her to bed.**

**Mel helped to put her things away. "Loren do you want some tea?"**

"**No Mel I rather just sleep, I'm very tired."  
"You young lady scared us today."**

**Loren let out a small laugh. "You were scared, I thought for a moment that cart was going to hit Alex, if it had it would have killed him Mel."**

"**But you were the hero, do you know what that means?"**

**Loren turned to her while trying to get her leg to move. "What does it mean?"**

"**You're a hero in Eddie's eyes Loren, you saved his son, he's going to love you more than ever Lo."**

**Loren sighed. "He still does Mel, he's told me many times."**

**Mel walked closer to her friend. "Lo you still love him too, I know you do, why not talk to Cam and tell him what happened, he'll understand, it might hurt him but in the long run, he'll be grateful, you marry him and you will never make him happy, and Eddie will always be hovering over you, you can't fool me Lo, I know you, you're still in love with Eddie."**

"**Mel this is such a huge mess, I don't want to think about this right now, I just took my meds and I'm feeling drowsy, let me sleep please, I don't want to talk about Eddie right now."**

**Mel smiled and hugged her best friend. "Ok Lo, feel better."**

**Mel stepped out of the room and Loren laid down, she turned her radio on and it was Eddie singing one of his hits, she started to sob quietly, he would always be there, he would somehow be around reminding her, no matter where she went, Eddie would be everywhere as Mel said it earlier hovering over her, reminding her how much she loved him.**

**The following morning Loren was up, she had gotten herself dressed and ready, she looked forward to having Alex over. She walked using her cane into the kitchen.**

"**Hey sweetie, ready for pancakes?"**

"**Sure, I'm very hungry."**

**Mel was getting ready to leave for work. "Lo why didn't you call me?"**

"**I'm ok Mel, my leg is a little sore but I'll be ok."**

**They had their breakfast and Mel left, Loren got her things ready and it was 9 :30 by the time Linda was arriving with Alex.**

"**How's Loren feeling?"**

**Nora smiled. "Come on in, She's ready and waiting for Alex."**

**Alex saw Loren and ran to her. "Loren your leg ok?"**

**Loren smiled. "It's a little sore, but I'm ok, how are you this morning?"**

"**I got up early to get ready to come and see you."**

**He hugged Loren very tight. "Awww Alex you're very sweet."  
He took a folded paper out of his pocket. "Here I made this for you Loren."**

**Loren unfolded it to find a cute picture of a flower. "Alex this is beautiful, thank you so much."**

"**I told daddy to buy you real flowers."**

**Loren stopped what she was doing and turned to look at him. "Alex it's ok, this is much better."**

"**No Loren, you saved my life, Aunt Linda says you're my hero."**

"**Thank you for the drawing, now let's get started on your lessons."**

**He sat next to Loren and she began by reading to him. Linda sat in the kitchen with Nora.**

"**Do you still take your coffee black?"**

**Linda smiled. "Yes you remembered."**

"**Are you going to wait for Alex to finish his lessons?"**

"**I might, Eddie wanted to stop by and pick Alex up, so if he does I'll leave."  
Nora furrowed her eyebrows. "Linda do you think it's a good idea that he comes here?"**

"**He insisted Nora, I tried to tell him I would wait for Alex, he's very grateful to Loren, we don't even want to imagine what would have happened to Alex."**

"**I know Linda, but Loren might…Linda interrupted her. "Nora we both know these two are crazy about each other, Eddie has never stopped loving Loren, he performed with a broken heart when you both disappeared on us."**

**Nora took a sip of her coffee. "Linda your sister Lorie kicked us out, told Loren Eddie left and chose his tour over her, she never got that note you said he send with Jake."**

"**Nora I know Lorie had something to do with this."**

"**She did Linda, the moment she found out Loren and Eddie were meeting behind the cottage she made Loren's life impossible, she called her trash and was always watching her every step."**

"**You should have told Eddie immediately, this would have ended right there and then."**

"**I know for a fact Eddie told her to leave, but she found her way back into the mansion."**

**Linda's phone buzzed. "Ok it's a text from Eddie, he's picking Alex up, so I'm going to meet up with Mindy."**

**Nora hugged Linda and walked her to the door. "Linda can I ask you something?"**

"**Sure what's up?"**

"**Where is Lorie?"**

"**She lives in Europe, she started a business with schools and it took her away, which I think was the best thing to happen if you asked me."**

**Nora let out a small laugh. "Too bad she didn't leave while we were there."**

"**I'll see you soon, thanks for the coffee."**

**Nora closed the door and walked into Loren's room, Loren read to Alex who sat next to her, he was paying attention to every word Loren was reading. He looked so cute cuddled next to Loren.**

**Nora didn't interrupt them and slightly closed the door. She went about her chores, a few hours later, there was a knock on the door, she opened the door to find Eddie holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers.**

"**Eddie that is so sweet."**

**He smiled. "It was Alex's idea, I didn't want to upset Loren."**

"**Come into our humble home."**

**Eddie walked in looking around. "It's a beautiful home Nora."**

"**My parents owned it, this is where we came after we left the cottage."**

"**To think you were only a few miles away from me, you were so close and yet so far."**

"**I know Eddie we saw you grow as an artist, your parents would be so proud of you."**

**He turned towards Nora smiling. "I know Nora and thank you, I miss them."**

"**So are you living at the mansion?"**

"**We sold the mansion, I couldn't stay there and the cottage was part of the sale, my parents gave you that so I have your share in the bank."**

"**Eddie that's not important, Alex is almost done , how about some coffee?"**

"**No it's ok, I'll just wait for Alex." Nora looked at her watch. "She should be done. Go in, she's in her room with Alex."**

**Eddie grabbed the bouquet and walked towards the door, he didn't knock, the door was half way opened, he peeked to find the most amazing scene.**

**What could it be guys? Do tell as you review! Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The promise Chapter 10**

**As Eddie walked in to find Alex asleep leaning on Loren and she too had fallen asleep with the book still opened on the page she was reading to him.**

**Nora noticed Eddie just standing there and walked over herself. "What's wrong?"**

**Eddie opened the door so she could get the full view. "Awww she's still drowsy with the meds, she fell asleep."**

"**She should be resting Nora." Eddie whispered.**

**Nora smiled. "She loves Alex, she's not about to disappoint him Eddie."**

"**That should be our son, she would be an amazing mom Nora."**

**Nora put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't torture yourself with this Eddie, things happen for a reason."**

"**This wasn't fair at all Nora, we were going to get married, I had to leave that night, I send a note with Jake."**

"**She never got it, she waited and your aunt Lorie took advantage of that, I'm sure she knew you had left Eddie, and we had no choice, she threatened us, so we left."**

**He turned towards Nora, his words broken. "You could have gone to Jake Nora, you just disappeared, I should have done more to find the two of you."**

"**I'm sorry Eddie, I just didn't think that day, I was more worried for what Lorie could do to my Loren, she was a very angry woman, she wanted us out and fast, give Loren time."**

"**What time Nora? She's engaged to Cam, she says she's going to marry him."**

**Nora hugged him wrapping her arms around him and she looked into his eyes. "I know she loves you Eddie, she always has."**

**Eddie downcast his look. "She has a funny way of showing it."**

"**Eddie I know she will come to her senses, be patient."**

**Eddie let out a huge sigh. "I'm trying Nora, here give her this bouquet, let me take Alex home so she can rest, anything she needs, let me know."**

**He walked quietly where Loren sat and tried to pry Alex out of her arms. She moved and woke up. It took her several seconds to realize where she was at. "Oh did I fall asleep?"**

**Eddie smiled, she was beautiful. "Yes, I'll take Alex home, thank you for tending to him Loren, I know your leg must be very sore."**

"**It's ok, I don't mind, you can bring him tomorrow, I'll need this week to rest my leg, but I should be ok."**

**Eddie locked eyes with Loren, she looked at him too, she noticed he was very close. Alex started to wake up bringing the two of them back to reality. "Daddy I'm with Loren, why are you taking me away from her?"**

"**You've been here long enough Alex, Loren needs her rest and you can come back tomorrow."**

**Alex turned towards Loren. "But I want to stay with Loren."**

**Loren smiled, she felt a warm feeling to hear Alex say he wanted to stay with her. "Aww sweetie, you're coming back tomorrow, and all week ok?"**

**He looked at her. "You promise Loren?"**

**She smiled looking away. "Of course, what did we say about promises?"**

"**We always do as we promise."**

"**Ok then, see you tomorrow."**

**Alex looked at Eddie. "Daddy put me down please, I want to give Loren a kiss and hug."**

"**Here Alex give her the flowers."**

**Eddie smiled, it was funny, at that moment he envied his son very much. "Sure go ahead, I'll wait outside." He turned to Loren. "Thank you Loren."**

**She felt herself blushing. "You're welcome Eddie."**

"**You still do that?"**

"**Do what?" asked Loren.**

"**You still blush!"**

**Loren smiled looking away.**

**Alex ran to hug Loren. "Here these flowers are for you Loren, I'll be back tomorrow." He looked directly into her eyes, he gave her a huge kiss on her cheek. "Bye." She returned the kiss and hug.**

**She smiled and waved to him. "Bye Alex and thank you."**

**They left and Nora came into the room. "Ok so I see we have two Duran guys in love with you huh?"**

**Loren smiled rolling her eyes. " Please mom."**

"**Don't you please me young lady, Eddie still loves you, and now his son also loves you, you my sweet daughter have huge choices to make."**

"**My choices have been made."**

**Nora sat by her side. "The reason you're not with Eddie is Lorie's fault, she stopped you that day from marrying him, Eddie sent you a note with Jake that day, she never gave it to you, I bet she also destroyed your phone so you wouldn't talk to him."  
Loren got up with the help of the cane she used.**

"**Mom that's fine but it's all in the past I'm going to marry Cam and that's it."  
She walked out of her room and Nora followed her.**

"**Marry a man you don't love? Do you realize what you're doing?"**

"**I'm doing what is right mom, Eddie and I were never meant to be, he made a promise, that wasn't fulfilled, he married and had a son, and he made his choice, now I have to make mine." Nora threw her hands up in the air. "You know what? You're going to be very unhappy, you don't see that now Loren, and you're not just ruining your life, you're also ruining Cam's, this isn't fair to him either."**

"**I'll learn to love him mom, it will come with time." **

**Mel came in and heard the conversation between the two, she knew every word that Nora was saying to Loren was true, You could immediately tell Loren didn't love Cam, she just went with the motions, maybe she did care, but the moment Eddie walked back into her life, she knew that love between the two of them was still there.**

"**You know what Loren, I give up, dinner is on the stove, I'm going for a walk."**

**Nora walked past them and slammed the door behind her. "Lo I'll serve you your food, sit you're supposed to rest your leg this week."**

**Tears were streaming down Loren's cheeks. "I'm not hungry Mel."**

"**Lo you have to eat, Come on, your mom is just upset, she'll come back smiling like she always does."**

**Mel walked over to Loren. "She right Mel, she is, but I feel like my hands are tied."**

**Mel offered her a tissue. "She right about what Lo?"**

"**I'm so in love with Eddie, so much I wish I could run to him and tell him, but this isn't as easy as she makes it sound Mel."**

"**Why Lo, I'm sure Cam would understand."**

**Mel look directly at Loren's eyes, she knew there was more to this. "Lo tell me please, I'm here for you."**

**Loren looked at her friend. "Mel promise me you won't say a word?"**

"**Ok Lo now you're beginning to scare me, what is it?"**

**Loren moved to the table to sit down. "A week after I started to date Cam, his sister Nancy came to see me at school, she told me Cam had a heart condition, she said he had always loved me and he never said anything because he knew I loved Eddie, when he heard Eddie was out of the picture, well he asked me out, at the time I never imagined Eddie would walk back into my life."**

**Mel sat holding her friend's hand. "Ok and?"**

**Loren looked up at her with her eyes full of tears. "She made me promise not to ever hurt him Mel, anything could kill him, so I told her I would never do that, now do you see why I can't break up with him?"**

"**Lo this isn't fair to you at all?"**

"**Mel I promised her, you know how much that word is, at least to me."**

**Mel sat quietly, trying to understand this whole mess. **

"**Lo you're sacrificing your future and your happiness for Cam."**

"**If anything happened to him because of something I did, I couldn't forgive myself."**

**Mel didn't say anything else, she hugged her best friend.**

**The days went by and Alex came everyday on time, he loved learning especially with Loren as his teacher. It was Friday and Loren was able to walk a bit better but she was still using her cane, Alex was still there when Cam arrived with take out!**

**Alex didn't like Cam. "Why is he here Loren?"**

"**He's my boyfriend, he comes and visits me."**

**Alex furrowed his eyebrows. "Your boyfriend, no I don't like him for you Loren."**

**Loren smiled he was too cute and would always say the funniest things. "Because I want you to marry my daddy."**

**Loren almost spilled her water. (cough cough) "Alex you can't say."**

"**But I do Loren, I don't have a mommy and I like you to be my mommy."**

**Loren felt her heart skip a beat. "Oh you're too sweet, but I have a boyfriend already."**

**Alex frowned looking away and he crossed his arms. "I'm not happy with that Loren."**

**Cam finished serving the plates with the food.**

"**Ok time to eat, Loren its ready."**

**Loren smiled and held her hand out to Alex. "Come on you want to eat with us?"**

**He held her hand and they walked into the kitchen. "Cam is it ok if Alex joins us?"**

**Cam smiled. "Sure sit Alex and I will serve you, come see what you would like to eat."**

**Alex walked over and stood on his toes to see what food Cam had brought. "Is this Chinese food?"**

"**Yes, what would you like?"  
"I only like egg rolls." He sat next to Loren, Cam smiled. "Could I sit by Loren?"**

**Alex looked up at him. "No, I'm sitting here, you sit there."**

**Cam shrugged his shoulders and did as he was told, they were enjoying their food when Nora walked in. "It smells very good in here, what are you eating?"**

"**Mom join us, Cam brought Chinese, there's plenty of food."**

**Nora put the bags of grocery down and went to get a plate after washing her hands.**

"**There is a lot to choose from, I'm starving, thank you Cam."**

**Alex finished his egg roll and walked up to Cam. "I want Loren to marry my dad."  
Cam almost choked as he tried swallowing. "But Loren is going to marry me Alex."**

"**No I need a mommy and Loren is the one I want."**

**Loren looked at her mom and Cam trying not to laugh. "Alex I can't sweetie."**

**Nora smiled down casting her look, even little Alex knew who Loren belonged with.**

**Linda arrived to pick up Alex. "Come little guy, time to go home."**

"**Where is my daddy?"**

"**He was busy Alex, Jake his manager called him for a meeting."**

**Alex didn't seem very pleased. He walked over to give Loren a kiss and whispered in her ear. "I still want you to marry my daddy ok Loren?"**

**Loren smiled and Alex left with Aunt Linda. Cam turned to Loren. "He's pretty persistent isn't he?"**

"**He's a great little guy, he misses his mom Cam."**

"**Well he can find her elsewhere because you Loren Tate are going to be my wife."**

**He leaned in to kiss her, Loren felt bad, her heart wasn't in this relationship at all; she just didn't feel like she felt when Eddie was around. She knew how it felt when she thought Eddie had not kept his promise to her, how would she get out of this predicament?**

**Jake had just told Eddie he would be touring the East coast in a month, he had to prepare to leave; he would be out in that area at least 3 months. He wanted to bring Alex with him, 3 months would be too long to be without his son, he remembered how much his parents loved it when he was with them when they toured.**

**When he got home his Aunt Linda was still up, she had just finished reading to Alex.**

"**Is he asleep?" Asked Eddie.**

**Linda smiled. "He wanted Loren to come read to him, I think he is, you better go and kiss him goodnight."**

"**I will, I have to prepare to tour the East coast for 3 months."**

"**Are you taking Alex with you?**

**Eddie looked at his aunt. "Yes I can't tour without my son, my parents never left me behind, the night they died, my mom didn't want to leave without me, maybe had she stayed and waited for me to get better she would be alive today."**

**Linda walked up to him. "Eddie you can't blame yourself for that."**

"**I know, but I want Alex with me, he's growing too fast."**

**Linda furrowed her eyebrows as she looked him directly in the eyes. "Eddie are you asking Loren to come along? After all she is his tutor, and Nora did travel with your parents."**

**Eddie let out a huge sigh. "I need her to come Aunt Linda, I need her with Alex, I'll ask her on Monday when she comes."**

"**He's getting very attached to Loren, you know that right?"**

**Eddie smiled. "I know, I'll ask her Monday, let me go and kiss my son goodnight."**

**He walked away and Linda was worried, what would Loren say? Will she go with Eddie while he tours?**

**Ok so what do all of you think? Will she? R & R and thank you for all of your support! Muah!**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Promise Chapter 11**

**Monday found Loren going to give the other two boys their lessons first, they wanted her to come earlier so it was noon when she arrived to start Alex on his lessons. It was almost 4 when she was gathering her things to leave.**

"**Loren how are you feeling?"**

**Loren smiled, she appreciated Linda's concern. "I'm better, thank you."**

"**Loren I caught Alex trying to read on his own last night."**

"**Really Linda, I'm so glad, he is doing so well, I'm very proud of him."**

**The door opened and Eddie came into the living room area. "Loren can I talk to you?"**

**Linda smiled and excused herself. Loren put her bag down and even though it was very hard for her she turned to face Eddie. "Yes of course, is something wrong?"**

"**First question how are you feeling?"**

"**Oh I'm better, I can walk without the cane, thank you for asking."**

"**Loren I will leave in 4 weeks for the Eastern coast, I'll be touring, I want to bring Alex with me, I need you to come with us too."**

**Loren knew that would be happening sooner or later, Nora had already asked her about it. "How long will you be in that area?"**

"**About 3 months, I really need you to come with Alex."**

**Loren hesitated a bit. "You know I have a fiancé."**

**Eddie was uncomfortable hearing those words. "I know Loren, ( he sighed) I can send my Jet to bring him to you on weekends, I really need you Loren, Alex will not want to go without you."**

"**He's an adorable little boy, I don't think I could say no to him, yes of course, I'll talk to Cam."**

**Eddie tried hiding the smile, he was already doing somersaults. "Thank you Loren."**

"**You're welcome, I have to get going, excuse me Eddie."**

"**Yes of course, and Loren." He held her gently by the arm, Loren immediately felt chills run through her body, taking her back to the days when they would spend hours behind the cottage. "Loren…." She finally realized where she was. "Sorry, yes?"**

"**Thank you, this means so much to me and Alex."**

**She was afraid of looking at him, afraid he would be able to see the love she still felt for him.**

"**No problem Eddie, I'll see you tomorrow." She grabbed her bag and left . Linda heard the door close and returned to the room. "What did she say?"**

**Eddie's smile answered her question, she walked up to him. "I knew she would Eddie, she cares for Alex and I know she still cares for you."**

"**I love her so much Aunt Linda, I always have, and she has and will always be the love of my life."**

**Linda hugged her nephew. She knew he was hurting.**

**Loren arrived home; Mel and Nora were already eating. "Hey sweetie, dinner is ready."**

"**It smells really great."**

"**Lo, you're mom made your favorite."**

**Nora noticed something was up. "Loren what's wrong? Is Alex ok?"**

"**Yes he's doing great, Eddie tours in a month."**

**Mel smiled. "Omg are you going with him?"**

"**He asked me, he's taking Alex with him."**

"**I told you sweetie, that is part of the job, I use to go with Katy and Max."**

"**So where are you headed Lo?"**

"**The Eastern Coast, I'm just worried about Cam."**

"**Lo he knows this is your job, he'll be ok."**

"**He's not going to be very pleased Mel, Eddie said he would send his Jet to fly in on weekends."**

**Mel let out a huge laugh. "I'm sure Eddie is so pleased with that arrangement."**

"**Mel don't even go there."**

"**I don't understand why Cam doesn't just let go of the idea of marrying you, he knows you love Eddie."**

**Loren turned looking at Mel confused. "What do you mean?"**

"**Lo he knew you dated Eddie, he knew you were going to get married, doesn't he know you still love Eddie?"**

"**I don't know Mel, after a while I guess he thought it was all over between Eddie and I, we've never talked about it."**

**Later that evening, Cam stopped by to see Loren, he kissed her, she moved away smiling. "Can we talk?"**

"**Sure what's up?"**

"**I'm going with Eddie and Alex for 3 months to the East coast, Eddie will be touring."**

**Cam didn't seem pleased. "What about us? We have a wedding to plan?"**

"**I can do it from there Cam, this is part of my job you know."**

"**Yeah I know, but how are we going to see each other?"**

"**Eddie said he could send his jet for you."**

**Cam walked over to where Loren stood and held both her hands. "No it's ok, I will be doing some traveling with my job, I guess I could come by to see you." He leaned in to kiss her, Loren tried so hard but she could never get into the mood of kissing Cam back.**

**Later that night in her room, she loved being alone, her radio was her charging station for her iPod and she would listen to Eddie's songs, she felt closer to him, she always fell asleep listening to his songs, it was her nightly ritual.**

**When she arrived at Eddie's, she found a very happy Alex. "And why are you so happy?"**

**He ran to Loren. "No, my aunt Linda told me I'm going with daddy when he travels to sing and she said you're coming too."**

"**Oh yes I am, I am your teacher."**

"**I'm already 4 Loren, so I'm getting bigger right?"**

**She sat down right next to him. "Yes you are, and very handsome too."**

"**So you're going to always be my teacher Loren?"**

"**Yes Alex for as long as you want too."**

"**I want you here forever; I already told you I want you to marry my daddy."  
Loren couldn't help but laugh. "You young man are very funny, I already told you I have a boyfriend."**

"**And I told you I don't like him."**

"**Alex please don't make this hard for me."**

**Alex gave her a confused look. "It's hard?"**

**She smiled. "it's ok sweetie, don't worry."**

**Eddie walked in. "Don't worry about what?"**

**Alex turned towards his dad. "I told Loren I don't like her boyfriend."**

**Loren's eyes widened. "Ok, come on Alex, time to start classes."  
Eddie wasn't about to let this go. "No hold on, Alex we are supposed to say nice things."**

"**You also said to tell the truth daddy and that's the truth."**

**Loren smiled, avoiding eye contact with Eddie. "It's ok Eddie, come on Alex, let's get started."**

"**Loren isn't it funny how Kids always say what's on their mind?"**

**She kept walking with Alex. "Yes very funny."**

**Late at night, Eddie sat in his studio, the favorite part of his career was writing some of his songs.**

"**Hey handsome, brought you some coffee."**

"**Thanks Aunt Linda, I'm finishing my latest song."**

"**Really, when can we hear it?"**

"**I think I will open with it when I tour in a few weeks."**

"**I think I know who inspired it."**

**Eddie sighed. "She inspires all of my songs Aunt Linda."**

"**I know, I can tell by most of the lyrics in your songs that she's responsible for them."**

"**Yes she does, that's all I have left, I think this is it for tonight, good night Aunt Linda."**

**He too the stairs that lead to his room. The days turned into weeks and the day arrived when Eddie was leaving for his tour, the jet was all ready to go. Alex was excited and anxious; he wanted to see when Loren would arrive. "Loren is coming right daddy?"**

"**I'm sure she is Alex, now go and get your books ready, we leave as soon as Loren arrives."**

**Mel drove Loren to the Airport.**

"**Don't forget to call Lo, you know say hello once in a while."  
"I won't Mel, you give me a call too."**

"**Listen when you're in New York, go and look for your wedding dress, they have amazing gowns and great prices."**

"**That's a good idea, I guess I can."**

**Mel smiled. "Lo please don't get too excited."**

**They arrived and security escorted them to the area where the Duran jet stood. Alex saw Loren getting out of the car. "She's here daddy."**

**Eddie asked one of the attendants to go and help Loren with her luggage. Mel hugged Loren and she left. Loren made her way up the stairs that lead to the entrance of the Jet, as soon as she stepped inside Alex ran to hug her. "Loren I thought you weren't coming."  
Loren smiled hugging him back.**

"**Didn't I say I would come?" Alex looked up at her. "Yes but now I'm happy Loren."**

**Eddie came from the back part of the Jet. "Loren Alex picked those two chairs for you and him, I hope it's ok?"**

"**Sure it's not a problem." Alex held her hand and walked her to the seats. "We're going to sit here Loren."**

"**Ok let's do it and use our seatbelts."**

**She sat Alex down and buckled him in his seat, then she sat in the chair next to him and did the same thing."**

**Within minutes the Jet was in the runway and took off. Loren read to Alex, he had his lunch and fell asleep, she reclined his seat and sat to look outside the window.**

**Brenda the head flight attendant walked towards Loren. "If you need anything, please let me know."**

"**Oh I will and thank you." Loren kept busy writing on her iPad. The thought of getting married in 6 months made her very nervous, when she gets back from New York it will be 3 months, she remembered Mel telling her to look for a wedding gown while she was in the big apple, who was she kidding, she wasn't in no mood for that, she still had the dress she was going to wear the day she was supposed to marry Eddie, it was simple but it meant so much to her. She was going to be Eddie's wife. Now she was planning a wedding to someone she only cared for but didn't love.**

**She thought of her favorite song. She looked it up on her iPod and she hit play. She had so many songs in there that reminded her of Eddie, so many memories of their days together behind the cottage, she didn't realize tears were streaming down her cheeks, she had not heard Eddie come into the room, he saw her looking out of the window and wiping the tears.**

"**Loren are you ok?"**

**She jumped at his touch on her arm. She tried to hide her tears but it was too late. "I'm fine Eddie." **

**She got up walking away from her seat. "How can you say you're ok Loren, I can see you're crying."**

"**I have allergies Eddie, I'll be ok."**

"**Loren stop lying please." He walked closer to her. "Please look at me."**

"**I'll be fine Eddie, just overwhelmed with having to prepare for a wedding while I'm away."**

**Eddie let out a small laugh. "You expect me to believe that?"**

**She finally turned to see him. "I really don't care if you do or not."**

"**Your eyes betray you Loren, I know you very well, I can't forget you had looks for everything, and that look you're giving me is full of love."**

"**Of course I'm in love Eddie, I'm going to marry Cam."**

"**Really Loren? You're going through with that façade?"**

**Loren downcast her look, she wanted so much to get out of that, she couldn't admit the truth to him, not now, not ever.**

"**Loren can you honestly say you stopped loving me?"**

**She couldn't help but look up at him. Those brown eyes said so much to her, she could see love in his eyes, she could see the same look she remembered from the days at the cottage, the first time he told her he loved her, he had the same look he has now, the look when he told her he would always love her, today tomorrow always. But things went the wrong way. He had made a promise but for some reason he couldn't keep it. She could see his eyes pleading for an answer.**

"**Loren have you stopped loving me? I need to know Loren, I need to know."**

**She looked at him but at that moment her cell phone began to ring.**

**Ok I know, I know, sorry but it ends here, who is calling? And when will she finally admit her feelings? It could be now or it could be a little later! R & R and thank u guys. MUAH!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I know many of you want leddie now, please bear with me, if there were leddie happening I would have to finish it now, but I promise you the coming chapters will be worth the wait! Unless you want me to stop, I appreciate your reviews and your suggestions but this story is already planned out and I'm sure you'll love the outcome, I'm trying to give you variety and drama and more chapters! So please enjoy and review! **

**The promise chapter 12**

**Loren turned and answered the phone. "Hi Cam, yes we should be there in an hour or so, yes of course, I'll call you as soon as we get to the Hotel or suite where will be staying, yes thank you, love you too."**

**Alex woke up. "Are we there yet?"**

**Eddie stood quiet, his eyes fixated on Loren, she didn't answer or even look at him, but deep down he knew she would have to eventually face the truth, he wasn't about to give up on Loren. He finally acknowledged his son. "We will be landing soon Alex, Brenda will let us know."**

"**I'm hungry." Looking up at his dad and pulling on his pants.**

**Loren went looking for his bag of snacks. "Here come sit here and have these peanut butter crackers."**

"**Will you have some Loren?" She smiled. "No sweetie, they're for you."**

**Eddie turned his attention to Loren again. "We're not done talking."**

"**I'll give you a progress report on Alex soon, he's doing so well."**

**He purposely walked closer to her n kneeled down to where she sat with Alex. "You know what I mean, or should we do it right now, right here?"**

**Alex looked at his dad and back to Loren. "See Loren, I think daddy likes you too."**

**Loren actually blushed when she heard what Alex said. "Here sweetie, you eat your snack."**

**Brenda came in. "Eddie we will be landing in 20 minutes, everyone needs to sit and buckle up!"**

"**Thank you Brenda." He turned to Loren again. "We're not done talking."**

**The jet landed and they were escorted to a huge suite in the downtown area of New York.**

**They were taking to the top penthouse of the Trump Soho Hotel in New York.**

**Loren was at awe with the beauty of the place. She held Alex's hand. "This is a beautiful room Alex."**

"**Daddy where is my room?" Eddie walked to the back area of the suite. "This is your room Alex and Loren will be in the room right next to you."**

"**What about you daddy?" Eddie smiled. "I'll be upstairs. And there's a small kitchen, balcony patio and this huge living room."**

"**Come on Alex, we'll get you settled in your room." She guided him and took his suitcase with her, Alex followed her.**

**She went into his room and put all of his things away, she placed his school things on the huge book case and hung all of his clothes. "Ok now it's time you took a shower young man."**

"**But I'm hungry Loren, can I eat first please?"**

"**You can ask your dad about that."**

**Alex yelled out for Eddie. "Dad!"**

**Eddie came running. "Haven't I told you not to scream that way?"**

"**I'm hungry." Eddie smiled. "Ok I'll call room service, what do you want?"**

"**Pizza." Eddie then asked Loren. "Are you hungry?"**

"**Whatever you're having is fine with me."**

"**Ok I distinctively remember you love Lasagna, and can you pronounce it now?" He smiled and smirked.**

**Loren tried not to smile but she felt herself blushing, he remembered she had always had problems pronouncing that word.**

"**No I can't pronounce it and thank you, I'm going to go and get my suitcase into my room."**

**She walked away and Alex looked up at his dad. "Daddy is Loren special for you?"**

**Eddie smiled as he sat Alex with him on the sofa. "Yes she is, I've known Loren since I was your age, we lost touch for a while, but I'm happy she's back in my life."**

**Alex gave him a confused look. "You lost Loren?"**

**Alex always made Eddie smile. "Yes I did, but the good thing is that she's back."**

"**We can't lose her anymore daddy."**

**Eddie held his son's hand. "I don't plan too and you need to make sure we don't."**

**Alex had the biggest smile. "Oh I won't daddy I promise."**

"**Good to know Alex, let's order our food."**

**Eddie ordered the food and several minutes later.**

**There was a knock on the door. It was room service. The food was brought in and Alex ran to get Loren.**

"**Loren the food is here, let's go eat."**

**Loren stopped him. "Alex let's go wash our hands first."**

**They walked out into the huge balcony, Eddie had set the table out there.**

"**Look Loren we are really high up here."**

"**I know Alex, come and sit and eat, she made sure he was in his seat and place his plate of pizza slices in front of him.**

"**The view is amazing form this level, I hope you don't mind eating out here Loren?"**

"**It's fine Eddie." Her cell phone rang, she looked at it and smiled. "Hi Mel, yes we're here, no I'm eating, sure, you're coming next weekend, that's great, let me finish and I'll call you, ok bye, love you too." **

**They finished eating, and Eddie was still curious about Mel flying in.**

"**So Mel is coming to New York?"**

"**Yes, she's coming to help me look for a dress."**

**Eddie looked at her, he knew what she meant but he had to ask. "Shop for a dress Loren?"**

**She looked at him. "Yes a dress, I hope it's ok that Mel comes?"**

"**Yes of course, but come all the way to New York to buy a dress."**

**Loren looked at him as she got up. "Is there a problem Eddie?"**

"**No not really, just wondering why fly all this way for a dress."**

"**Is this what we're going to be doing while I'm here?" Loren smirked.**

"**No I just want you to be honest with yourself Loren."**

**Alex looked at his dad. "Daddy are you mad at Loren?"**

"**No Alex, I could never be mad at Loren."**

**Loren stood there looking at him, trying to remain calm. "Alex go get ready for your bath, then pick a book for bedtime."**

"**Ok Loren, I'll wait for you in my room."**

**She turned to Eddie. "If you're going to go on like this then I'll get my own room."**

**Eddie let out a huge sigh. "Loren I can't believe you're still going through with this wedding fiasco."**

**She crossed her arms. "And why not?"**

"**Because we both know you still love me as much as I love you, I know you know what happened that separated the two of us, but you can't tell me you're going to marry what's his name!"**

"**His name is Cam, and he's been nothing but a perfect boyfriend."**

**Eddie walked closer to her. "Really? Does he kiss as well as I do? Does he hold you as softly as I did? Does he whisper in your ear a million times I love you?"**

**Loren's eyes were filling with tears. "Stop it Eddie please!" She stepped back, smelling his cologne would weaken her, she couldn't allow this, not now, she couldn't hurt Cam, not this way. A tiny voice called out. "Loren!"**

**She turned away. "Alex needs me right now." She turned wiping the tears that were streaming down her cheeks, Eddie stood there, he knew she still loved him, he felt it, he didn't know how or when, but she would be his again. **

**Loren made sure Alex took his bath and afterwards read him a story, she stepped out and Eddie walked in to tuck him in bed, she went into her room closing the door behind her and fell into her bed, sobbing softly.**

**The week went by pretty fast; Eddie was at rehearsals most of the time, and his Concert would start that following weekend at Madison Square Garden. Loren avoided him, she kept busy with Alex. The weekend arrived, Eddie was at M.S Garden preparing with Jake and Kelly, and Alex stayed in the penthouse suite with a Hotel nanny while Loren went in a limo to get Mel at the airport.**

**Loren waved as soon as she caught sight of Mel. "Lo so good to see ya, missed you so much."**

**Loren laughed. "Oh come on Mel, it's only been a week."**

**She walked to get Mel's suitcase and were driven back to the Hotel. They rode the elevator all the way to the top.**

"**Omg Lo, this is beautiful! So where am I staying?"**

"**You're in the room with me, I have a huge king size bed."**

**Loren took Mel into her room. "Lo this is the size of our bedrooms put together."**

"**I know Mel, it's huge and look at the view."**

"**Must be nice to tutor the kids of the rich and famous."**

**The Hotel nanny heard Loren and walked to where she was with Mel. "Miss Tate, little Alex is already in bed, he said you're going to read to him."**

"**Yes, and thank you, if we need you we will call you again."**

**She left and Mel stood there with her mouth open. "Who was she?"**

"**The Hotel provides Nannies if we need them, I couldn't bring Alex with me to pick you up."**

"**Well go read to him and I'll unpack, Lo this walk in closet is huge."**

"**Yes find space for your things and I'll be right back." **

**Loren walked into Alex's room. "Ok do you have your book ready?"**

"**Yes I want this one tonight, the little bear that could."**

**She sat by his side and began to read to him, as soon as she finished he was already asleep. She looked at him and smiled. **

**She leaned to kiss him on his forehead. "Goodnight Alex, you're the sweetest little boy and I love you very much, you look just like your daddy."**

**Mel was standing by the door watching as Loren talked to Alex. "He could have been your son Lo." She whispered.**

**Loren turned to face her friend. " I know Mel, don't you think that thought goes through my head every time I look at him."**

**Loren walked out of the room closing the door behind her quietly. "So where is Eddie tonight?"**

"**At his concert, I'm relieved in a way."**

"**Why what happened?"**

"**The first day we were here he was asking me about the wedding, why you were coming to help me look for a dress."**

"**Lo you realize he loves you as much as you love him."**

"**Mel I told you already why I can't call this wedding off."**

"**Lo it's not fair to you, there's a reason why Eddie is back in your life again."**

"**It's too late Mel, I will marry Cam and learn to love him."**

**Mel laughed. "Do you hear yourself? Learn to love him?"**

**Loren held her hair with her hand and pulled it to the side. "I'm glad you're here, he won't say much with you here, how long can you stay?"**

"**Maybe 2 weeks, I talked to my boss and he said this would be vacation time, so might as well tour the big apple."**

"**I think we have like 3 more weeks here before we go to New Jersey and then D.C."**

"**So do you have an idea of the type of dress you want?"**

**Loren sighed. "No, I really don't care Mel, any dress will do."**

"**Ok so I fly down here to go and get any dress, Lo you have to look beautiful, Cam told me the price wasn't a problem."**

"**I know Mel, tomorrow is Sunday, Eddie wants me to take Alex to his evening Concert, so we could go look a little in the morning."**

"**We get to see Eddie is concert?"**

"**Can you believe this will be my first concert?" Loren smiled shyly.**

**A scream came from Alex's room, both Loren and Mel ran to his side. "Alex what's wrong sweetie?"**

**Loren sat by his side. "Loren I had a bad dream, I'm afraid."**

**Loren looked at Mel. "Mel, go to bed, I'll be there as soon as Alex calms down."**

"**Ok call me if you need anything."**

**Mel left, and Loren hugged Alex. "It's ok sweetie, sometimes that happens."**

"**There was a bad storm and I couldn't find daddy or you Loren."**

"**I'm here now, get back to sleep, here hold your teddy bear, he's scared too, I'll stay until you fall asleep ok?"**

**Alex looked up at Loren. "Ok, I'll try."**

**He leaned on Loren as she sat next to him; before she knew it Loren fell asleep holding Alex in her arms. It was 2 a.m. when Eddie arrived, he made into his room to drop off his things and walked towards Alex's room to kiss him goodnight. He walked in to find Loren asleep next to his son, holding him and his teddy bear. He smiled, that scene meant so much to him, that's the life he had always pictured, Loren in his life.**

**He walked over to where Loren sat in Alex's bed holding him. He whispered softly. "Loren wake up."**

**Loren moved and slightly opened her eyes. "Eddie, I love you." She closed her eyes again.**

**YIKES! That's all I will say? Patience is a virtue! R & R**


End file.
